Loving Miley
by J.S. Jamesbrooke
Summary: Total AU. The story of a teacher and a student with a secret. Based off the movie Loving Annabelle. Definite Liley
1. Trailer

**Coming Soon**

**A Liley Story based off the movie Loving Annabelle**

**Follows the story of one teacher and one student with a secret.**

**Cast:**

**Miley…**Annabelle

**Lilly…**Simone

**Amber…**Cat

**Ashley…**Kristen

**Sarah…**Colins

**Oliver…**Michael

**Mrs. Kunkle…**Mother Immaculata

**Mr. Corelli…**Father Harris

**Mikayla…**Amanda

**Jackson…**Cat's Brother

**And many more!**

**I know there have been other similar stories but this one will be based entirely off the movie. I fell in love with this movie and thought it would make an excellent Liley.**

**If you have seen this movie… DO! I'd even suggest it before reading my story as I'm sure it won't do it justice.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay since you guys have all been so awesome reviewing the trailer I decided to go ahead and give you the first chapter. I hope you all did what I said and saw the movie first. If not PLEASE (begs) see it soon. It's definitely better than what I've written here lol.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney and all plot and dialog belong to Katherine Brooks. (Check out her myspace she's awesome haha)**

**Side Note: For the most part the dialog will remain intact from the movie. I've had to change some lines here and there to fit in with the Liley theme, but I love the dialog in this movie and chose to keep as much as possible.**

**Now that I've rambled on, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1**

Miley Stewart rolled down the window next to her and watches as the trees fly by them one by one, the sun shining faintly through the leaves. Expressionless she rolls the window of the limo back up and stares straight ahead, her mind numb. Her hands working their way around the necklace she is holding.

On the other side of the vehicle, one of her father's aids is reading today's newspaper where she notices her face has once again made the front cover. The caption reading, "Senator's Daughter Causes Trouble Again."

She didn't think what she did was so bad. So she got into a fight with a girl at the last school her father sent her to. "So What!" It was that stupid bitch's fault anyway. She should have just kept her damn mouth shut and none of it would have happened. Instead she got expelled and is being sent to the middle of nowhere to some Catholic school. She wasn't even Catholic. She still couldn't figure out what her father was thinking on this one.

Looking around at everyone else in the limo, she realizes that even though they were all in here for her, they were once again to busy with their lives to even take notice of her. Her own father doesn't even seem to know she was alive, much less sitting right next to her. His career has always come before his own daughter.

The limo along, with its two escorts, pull up to a large, light colored brick building. Everyone exits the car leaving Miley sitting there alone refusing to move just yet. She studies the building through the window for a moment, wondering what her father has got her into this time.

--

Lilly Truscott leaned up against the front of her desk, listening as one of her students, Amber Addison, reads a poem she had written, to the class. The assignment was to take a real life experience and put it into a poem. She felt that Amber hadn't put a lot of effort into it and simply bullshitted her way through it.

"Cigarette burns like a flame, my lungs will never be the same. I puff and I puff, I can't get enough. Oh well I'll die just the same." Amber reads and then takes her seat again, proud of herself.

"That was interesting Amber, but remember the beauty of poetry is in the details so next time you might want to be more specific about which brand you smoke," Lilly assessed getting a chuckle out of the students and a scowl from Amber.

Lilly had been Amber's teacher for several years now and she knew how the other girl worked. She also knew that while she'd get a momentary rise out of Amber, the girl would soon forget what she said, never taking anything too seriously.

--

Robby Ray excited the building followed by his aids and headed towards his daughter. "You're all set, someone will be out to get ya soon. Remember what I said." Miley just stared at her father coolly while taking another drag on her cigarette. Robbie Ray just ignores her behavior and climbs back into the limo, leaving her standing there alone.

Miley gives the building in front of her a once over before sitting down on the steps, watching as once again her father has passed her off to someone else to handle. He'd been doing the since the day her mother died. Instead of being there for her, he'd just tossed her off. By now she was used to it.

The bell rings above her and soon girls are wandering all over campus. To her right, Miley notices a small brunette approaching her. "Hey you're the new girl right?"

Miley gives her a cocky smile, "Yeah."

"Hi I'm Ashley," the brunette says holding out her hand. Miley stands up and shakes it lightly. "It's nice to meet you."

Miley smiles, checking the girl out and liking what she sees, "Miley and you too."

Ashley pauses as recognition hits her. "Oh my gosh, you're Senator Stewart's daughter. That is so cool." Looking down bored now, Miley takes out another cigarette and lights it. The other girl doesn't seem to take the hint though and goes on about how her dad is such an inspiration and her own political aspirations.

Amber walks up to them breaking into the conversation. "Who the hell are you?" After introductions were swiftly made she takes notice of Miley's guitar. "You in a band?"

Miley simply ignores her question as they soon go on about their own lives, liking it better that she doesn't have to talk about herself. She'd much rather just observe and get the lay of land. She looks past the girls to see a beautiful blonde woman around her late twenty's talking to a few other adults. She's definitely found something nice to look at.

Amber notices that Miley is no longer playing attention to them and looks back to see what Miley is looking at to find several teachers chatting. "You better not let them catch you smoking." Miley just takes another drag and not really too worried. They tell her bye and take off as the blonde starts to approach her.

"You must be Miley, I'm Miss Truscott. Follow me please."

Miley walks a few steps behind Miss Truscott as the two make their way down the halls of the administrative building of the school. Miley's eyes wander around the building and more specifically at the woman in front of her.

"This is our Administrative Hall. Cafeteria and offices are here, senior dorm rooms are upstairs, and your classes are up the hill in the other building." Stopping outside one of the office doors, "you might want to hide those underneath your shirt." Miley looks down at the Buddhist Prayer Beads hanging around her neck just above her jean jacket.

Miley smirks, "Why?"

Lilly just ignores her, "And the nose ring, you might want to take that out." Miley just gives her a look that says- 'ain't gonna happen.' "Don't say I didn't warn you," Lilly tells her before lightly knocking on the door. Lilly can already tell this girl was going to cause her problems but wishes her luck as she walks through the door into Mother Kunkle's office. Miley gives a look back, smiling, before closing the door behind her.

--

Later that night at dinner after most everyone has their plates, the entire school stands while Mother Kunkle leads them all in a quick prayer. Miley just looks around wondering if these people have all lost their minds. It's over quickly and Miley watches as every sits back down before hesitantly sitting down herself.

A few minutes later a mousy brunette makes her way towards Miley and starts to sit down across from her. She introduces herself as Sarah and asks her if she's in dorm room 5.

Playing with her food, "Looks that way," she tells her without much enthusiasm.

"You're lucky, the Sisters don't let us do anything, but Miss Truscott lets us order pizza sometimes, and stay up late on weekends," Sarah, almost shyly tears her roll in half.

Miley gives her an honest smile, "Sounds great." She's still unsure about this school, but with her father's other threats she's decided maybe it's about time to make an honest effort to try and make it work, especially if she was gonna have a such a hot teacher to look at everyday.

The first thing on her list of changing her ways was to try and get along with everyone better. She'd always been surrounded by other kids from backgrounds similar to hers. Here she was a fish out of water and she'd have to try harder to get along with people.

Amber comes and sits her tray down beside Miley, giving Sarah a look that scares the other girl away from the table. Ashley follows her down a minute later, freaking out, "Where did you put your chem notes?" she asks Amber.

"Why are you wigging out?" Amber retorts back.

"I'm wigging out cause if I don't pass chem. I'm going to fail again."

Amber turns to Miley, "It's her second go around as a senior."

Angry now, "Just announce it to the whole freaking world Amber."

"I'm sorry but it is," Amber states while chewing her food not really caring that she's being rude.

Miley watches the exchange between the two not really sure what to think. They seem like they are friends but the way Amber talks to and about Ashley doesn't make her seem so nice. She starts to wonder if Amber is someone she wants to associate with, especially since she's trying to turn herself around.

After dinner, Miley stands outside her dorm room smoking a cigarette listening as the other students express disbelief that she would do such a thing. She turns the bottom of her foot up placing it on her other knee and putts the cigarette out on the bottom of her shoe. Entering her the dorm, she begins to put her stuff away and make herself a little more at home while the rest of her roommates are busy doing their own thing.

Sarah takes a sheet down from across a desk revealing a cage hidden beneath. Miley notices this and asks, "What's in the cage?"

"It's a porcupine, her name's Prissy. I found her in the woods. I think her mother died." She watches how scared Sarah is acting with the other girls in the room. She seems very hesitant to say anything in from of Amber especially.

"Careful Miley that thing has wicked gas." Amber replies barely giving them a glance from the painting she was currently working on.

"She doesn't have gas," Sarah almost whispers not really wanting Amber to hear her, but she does anyway and continues to taunt the other girl.

--

Her first day in class Miley sits in the middle of the room and listens as Lilly reads a passage from a book. She can't seem to take her eyes off the blonde teacher. Her eyes follow her as the teacher paces back and forth across the room. Everything about the young teacher seems to intrigue her.

Lilly closes the books, "Now we've already spent a lot of time talking about _Song of Myself _from a stylistic perspective, but what about content?"

"Wasn't Walt Whitman gay?" Amber shouts across the classroom.

Lilly simply replies, "yes," not really wanting to go any further into that. She knew Amber was just trying to draw the attention to herself as she usually does. She wasn't really trying to open up a serious conversation but joke about the material and Lilly wouldn't allow that in her classroom.

Amber has other ideas and doesn't give up, contemplating that for a second, "So he's writing this about another man?"

Lilly ignores her comment and moves on with the class. "What does he mean when he writes 'I celebrate myself, for every atom belonging to me belongs to you.'?" Looking at a student in the front row, "Martha?"

Unsurely she answers, "We're all connected."

Lilly smiles and gives her an approving nod. "Anyone else?" Not taking her eyes off Mrs. Truscott, Miley slowly raises her arm, the pen she had been chewing on still in her grasp. "Yes Miley?"

Now was her chance to impress the young teacher and get herself noticed. "Because through love we feel the intensity of our connection to everything and everyone and at the core we're all the same. We're all one."

"So I'm the same as Sarah?" Amber breaks in laughing.

Timidly staring at her desk, "Why don't you expand your mind?" Sarah asks.

"Why don't you stop cutting yourself," Amber quips back.

Amber having now pushed Lilly buttons for the day, points to the door, "out of my class." Smirking she gathers her stuff and the rest of the class moves on once she is gone.

--

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by as Miley got adjusted easily enough. One of the biggest adjustments was the requirement that every student was required to attend church on Sunday as well as an additional session on Saturdays. She didn't mind so much though because Father Corelli was already proving himself to be easy to listen too. He could even been downright funny at times.

This week's sermon included a story about a couple of frogs that were playing leap frog. "But by mistake they jumped into a large vat of fresh cream. Finding no footing they started swimming to avoid drowning. But one of the frogs was just too tired he couldn't keep going and croaked to his friend that he was finished. And sure enough he sank to the bottom of that vat and died a miserable death. He really croaked."

All four girls start giggling at this earning a glare from the Sisters. Miley not really caring ignored them, but noticing Miss Truscott was one of them, quickly stopped and began staring at her hands as once again the teacher filled her thoughts. She couldn't help it. Something about the older woman just inspires every thought to be consumed by her.

Father Corelli continued on with the story but start stumbling over his words causing even Lilly to laugh, who gets a glare out of Mother Kunkle and some of the Sisters. Still laughing Miley slowly slides her eyes to watch Miss Truscott, enjoying the smile on the other woman's face.

--

Sunday night found Lilly out with her boyfriend Oliver. He was a teacher at the neighboring Boy's School and the two had been together for a long time. They discuss their class schedules not really have anything more serious to discuss as they peruse the menu.

Oliver quickly changes the subject, "So have you given any thought to our conversation?" he asks her. He had been trying to get her to move in with him for awhile now and the conversation seemed to keep coming up during every date.

Lilly doesn't respond for a minute trying to find a way to let him down once again. She can't explain it but something is holding her back from taking that step in their relationship. She can't tell him that though so instead she tells him simply that she's not ready to leave the school. He argues that she can still teach and live off campus but secretly knowing that isn't the real reason.

Changing the subject she asks him if they can just have a nice evening out without arguing and he agrees.

--

"…Now you feel how nothing clings to you. Your vast shell reaches into endless space and there the rich think fluids rise and flow. Illuminated in your infinite piece. A billion stars go spinning through the night, blazing high above your head. But in you is the presence that will be when all the stars are dead." Lilly quotes the passage for today's discussion, as she wanders through the classroom, finally resting against the front of her desk.

Miley sits in the middle of the classroom as Mrs. Truscott walks up the isle next to her. She can't help but take the opportunity to check out the beautiful teacher from behind. With a pen placed between her teeth she appreciates what she sees.

"When Rilke says, 'Your vast shell reaches into endless space and there the rich think fluids rise and flow.' What was he talking about?" Lilly looks around the classroom, no one really wanting to answer.

Noticing that no one is going to answer anytime soon Miley thinks over her options. Now could be a good time to get the young teacher's attention and maybe even flirt a little. Her interest is definitely peaked and she's ready to make that known. She raises her hand slightly and after getting the nod from Miss Truscott gives her own smart ass take on the subject. "I think he's talking about sex."

"What would make you think that?" Lilly asks not really deterred just yet, letting the young girl have her say.

"'Your vast shell reaches into endless space.' Sounds like a metaphor for the body is at orgasms." Everyone laughs but Miley's not done yet. "And endless space could represent the infinite possibilities that open for you when you climax." Laughing herself now, "And thick fluids, well that's kind of obvious." The smile on her face is unmistakable as to what she was trying to do. "I think Rilke is implying sex and love can merge together, especially good sex." Her sly smile let's Lilly know exactly who she is talking about even if she doesn't acknowledge it.

The bell rings and the class begins gathering their stuff. "Miley, I would like to speak with you."

Gathering her stuff up slower than everyone else she heads up towards the front of the class to stand in front of Miss Truscott, leaning back against the desk behind her.

Lilly starts off slowly, "Look, I respect my students and I encourage you all to have your own opinions."

"But…?" Miley asks, knowing she was nowhere near done with that statement.

"But I can't help thinking your trying to get a rise out of me," she answers honestly, still trying to figure this girl out.

Miley stands up straight, moving closer, "why would I want to do that?"

"Perhaps to get attention," Lilly replies hoping that maybe that's all it is.

"Or perhaps I'm intrigued," Miley smiles at her.

"Intrigued by what?" Lilly asks honestly. She really can't seem to figure Miley out. Just when she thinks she does, the brunette goes and surprises her again.

Miley gives her the once over and smiles at Miss Truscott with a smirk that clearly shows exactly what she is talking about, "By you."

That gives Lilly pause, unsure of how to proceed. She wasn't expecting Miley to flirt with her. While a part of her is enjoying the attention she should probably stop this right now. Thinking however that it would be best to leave the flirting alone so maybe Miley would just drop it, she decides to address just the classroom issue instead. "I'd appreciate it if you'd be more appropriate with your comments in my class."

Miley gives her another smile, knowing that she's accomplished what she wanted to do. She's got the teachers attention now.

After Miley is gone, Lilly sits there for a minute wondering if she'd done the right thing. She was really just hoping that nothing more would come of what had just transpired.

--

"Hey it's Miley is my father there?" Miley speaks into her cell phone as she walks across campus. "Well tell him it's me." Still getting a negative answer she hangs up on the person on the other end of the line and shoves it in her pocket.

She'd been at this school for over a month now and she still hadn't heard a word from her father. It was almost Christmas break and he hadn't even made any plans to have her home for the holidays. Why she should expect anything more she wasn't sure.

--

Walking into the administrative building, Lilly is caught by the receptionist at the front desk currently speaking to someone on the phone. "Oh Miss Truscott, Mother Kunkle wants to see you." Not really sure why, Lilly changes directions and starts heading towards Mother Kunkle's office.

She walks through the door to the office, but then hesitates when she notices the other woman on the phone. Kunkle notices her however and waves her in. She makes her way over to sit in the chair in front of the older woman desk and waits as she hears Mother Kunkle assure the person on the end of the line that everything was fine before hanging up.

Sitting down she turns to face Lilly. "We need to have a serious talk about Miley Stewart."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Had this chapter ready to post Saturday, unfortunately it was done after FF went down and stayed down forever. Thank you so much for the AWESOME reviews. You wouldn't believe how happy I got to read each and every one of them.**

**Since several people have asked this question I decided I might as well put the answer here as well. I just to do Lilly as teacher and Miley as the student for several reasons. The first being the most obvious the hair color and that Annabelle has the singer/band member thing to her that fits Miley. The other reason being that there are several stories already with Miley as the teacher. I wanted to do one where Lilly was the teacher. So if any of you were wonder but didn't ask there's your answer.**

**I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Little Clip and Alvinfan, for being two awesome friends and because they've had to listen to me talk about nothing but this movie and story for the last month or so. Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 2**

The holidays were over and Miley found herself sitting in the cellar, lit by candlelight, with Amber and Ashley as they babbled on. She was ignoring them for the most part slowly strumming her guitar trying to work a tune out that she'd been working on, inspired by a certain blonde teacher.

Amber takes drinks from the bottle in her hand. "How did you get that?" Ashley asked as Amber took a second drink from the bottle.

"It was a Christmas gift from my father," Amber coughed out over the burn of the alcohol.

"Seriously?" Ashley asks incredulously, thinking the other girl is probably lying. Miley thinks it's slightly odd as well but doesn't say anything.

"It may not be a Beamer, but it's not going to do you any good here anyway," Amber just shrugged.

Just then Sarah comes bounding down the stairs. "What are you guys doing?"

Amber yells at her to get out. When Miley sees the look on the other girls face she feels bad. She's got to know all these girls fairly well by now and considers them friends and not wanting to exclude the other girl she tells Sarah to come and sit by her. She decides to change the conversation away from the two of them in an attempt to make peace between them. "Your Dad seems cool Amber."

"Yeah when he's sober," Amber says only to have Ashley butt it with, "which is never."

Hearing what Ashley says however gives Amber an idea. "Dude, let's play 'I Never.'"

Ashley tries to argue that they are seniors now and shouldn't be playing something so childish but Amber reminds her that she enjoyed playing it last year when she was a senior also.

Miley, letting them argue it for a minute, grabs a cigarette and lights it, taking a puff before asking, "How do you play?" The name sounds familiar to her but she's sure she's never played it before. She'd probably heard other girls talking about it at some of her other schools.

Amber takes the bottle from Ashley, "I never had sex. Now if you have had sex you have to drink." Amber passes the bottle over to Ashley.

Ashley looks around at the other girls before stating, "This is so gay."

"Well you definitely have to drink to the first one cause we all know you're not a virgin." Sarah interrupts asking to play before Amber even had her sentence out, but is shot down once again by Amber telling her she'd never done anything so she's not going to get drunk enough to make it worth it.

Sarah quietly mutters that she's done stuff and Amber just concedes not really wanting to fight about it tonight, after all the alcohol seems to be working its magic. Holding the bottle out, Amber turns to hand it to Miley. "Okay, Miley, you go, make it good."

Miley takes the bottle from Ashley and pauses for a moment. She knows what she's going to say but she's letting the anticipation build, knowing they won't expect what she's about to say. "I've never had sex with another woman." Pausing again she lets it sink into their minds before taking a big drink, not caring about their reaction. She'd been out long enough and laid back enough that it just didn't matter to her what other people thought. She really didn't see the difference anyway.

"Bullshit," Amber says disbelieving while Ashley is asking if it's true. Sarah just sits stunned staring at Miley.

She wipes off a drop of alcohol off her lip just as if she's wiping their stunned expressions from her mind. "It's not a big deal," she tells them meaning it. The girls surprise her though and just accept it as if it was nothing.

Almost excited now, "Wow… that is just wow," Ashley is left pretty much left speechless.

Amber on the other hand is just overjoyed, "Finally a lesbian at this school. I was worried we were never going to have one after Rebecca Weller graduated."

They don't have time to discuss it any further though because Miss Truscott chooses that moment to poke her head downstairs, having looked for them in their room already, "What are you guys doing down here?"

"Getting drunk," Amber mutters only to be smacked on the arm by Ashley who tells the teacher that they were just leaving.

Everyone heads up the stairs except Miley who just sits there studying the young woman. Giving her a satisfied smile at the fact that they were now alone, she puts the cigarette up to her lips once again. She lowers her hand never taking her eyes off the taller woman. Standing up, she goes to offer Miss Truscott one.

"I don't smoke," Lilly tells her giving her a serious look, wanting her to understand how annoyed she is with her right then. Her behavior was unacceptable and she needed to know it.

"But they're good. I got them in Thailand," Miley tells her ignoring the look on the other woman's face. She knows she's pushing the teacher's buttons and that's just where she wants her. She's also determined to get the blonde to relax a little. Otherwise she'll never be able to get anywhere putting the moves on her.

"I don't care where you got them. Look, I really need you to try to start fitting in around here." After her talk with Mother Kunkle she knew she needed to get through to the young girl quickly. Her father had, had a long talk with the Kunkle and stressed that they better turn his daughter around or else she would be shipped off somewhere else and they would pay too.

Miley blows out a puff of smoke, "How can I fit in? I'm not even Catholic."

Lilly let's her eyes travel down Miley's face settling on her nose, deciding to mention that one first, "the nose ring."

Scoffing, not sure if she should take her serious or not, "You want me to take out my nose ring?"

"Yes," Lilly affirms.

"Fine," Miley agrees wanting to get on her good side. It wasn't that big of deal anyway, she only did it to get a rise out her dad, but he hardly seemed to notice or at least never said anything anyway. "Anything else you want me to do?" she asks, thinking she'll do just about anything to please the teacher.

Lilly was shocked to hear her give in so easily. Up until now, Miley had pretty much ignored any direction she was given. Hopefully this meant that the other girl was finally starting to take this seriously and hoping for the same reaction she lists off another thing, "The Buddhist Prayer Beads."

"No I'm okay with the nose ring," she grabs onto the beads, "but these stay with me." She'd do just about anything the other woman asked, but not that. It just wasn't something she could do. And she couldn't tell her why. A part of her wanted to confide in her, but she just couldn't. So instead she just came out looking obstinate.

"Look there's a strict dress code here. Buddhist Prayer Beads…" Miley doesn't give her a chance to finish, however, firm on her stance on this one. "I told you I'm not taking them off." Handing the cigarette off, she swiftly heads up stairs leaving Lilly standing there thinking that didn't go well at all.

She really did want to help the young girl. There was something about her that drew Lilly to her, she wasn't sure what it was, but she wanted to see her do well here. It sounded like she hadn't had the easiest childhood growing up in her father's shadow as she has, always moving. Wither her mother dying just a few years earlier as well. It couldn't have been easy for her. She just hoped Miley would settle down soon and stop this self destructing behavior.

--

"Hand over the beads," Mother Kunkle holds her hands out insisting Miley give them to her. Miley just sits there stone-faced, not even acknowledging that she heard her. She wasn't about to give in. If she didn't give into Miss Truscott she certainly wasn't giving into this bitch.

Putting her hand back down, "You will respect the rules of this school or face the consequences." Miley still doesn't even acknowledge that she heard her. "Being expelled from your first two schools wasn't enough for you. Alright you leave me no choice."

Kunkle walks around her desk and starts going through one of the drawers. Finally finding what she was seeking she pulls out a large wooden rosary. "You will wear this and add another one just like it for every day that you continue to wear those beads. I think it will help you realize what a heavy burden denying Christ can be."

Miley looks at the older woman as if she's lost her mind, "I'm not wearing that." Why couldn't these people understand that the beads had nothing to do with religion? They were personal. They just couldn't seem to get that.

"Your father informs me that if you don't comply, you'll be sent to military school. So I suggest you cooperate." With authority, Mother Kunkle holds out the rosary once more and Miley knows she's going to have to make a decision now.

Thinking about it for a minute, she turns to look at Lilly, wanting to know what the other woman thinks, but Lilly turns away from her. Disappointed, but figuring that was an answer in itself, Miley stands up and grabs the rosary, putting it around her neck before stalking out of the room.

Watching the door close behind the girl, Lilly knows she needs to say something to Mother Kunkle. The attention she has been getting from Miley has only been more frequent, and her behavior hasn't changed. She knows she needs to separate herself from the younger girl as much as possible before something more serious happens. Standing up she faces Mother Kunkle, "I think you should move her to another dorm."

"Why?"

"I can't control her," Lilly tells her knowing that's only the half of it, but not daring to say anything else. Afraid of what the Headmistress would think.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard a job, Lilly. I was able to control you." Kunkle sits down deeming the matter closed and left Lilly to just accept it. Lilly leaves the office unsure of what is going to happen next.

--

With an icy stare Miley watches as Miss Truscott writes on the chalkboard in front of her. She was starting to feel as if the other woman was avoiding her and she didn't like it one bit. The two had only seen each other when it was absolutely necessary and it was getting on Miley's nerves.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she reaches back to grab the note Amber is passing her. Miss Truscott is still facing the board and naming off their homework so Miley opens the folded piece of paper and reads the question before her. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

She smiles for a second knowing exactly what she is going to write back. Annoyed with the teacher in front of her she opens her pen with her teeth and writes, "Women suck!" with an underline under the word suck emphasizing how much she felt that at the moment. Turning she hands it back.

Amber notices Miss Truscott is now looking their way and tries to hide the note, but she isn't quick enough and the other woman holds her and out to Amber waiting for her to put the paper in her hand, before Amber even had a chance to see what it says.

As Lilly heads towards the front of the room she hears Amber almost sing, "I wouldn't read that." Figuring the other girl was probably right and she didn't want to know what it said she crinkles it up before throwing it in the garbage. In the back of her mind she's curious about what Miley and Amber might have been talking about, but can't make herself find out.

The bell rings, but Lilly asks Miley to stay wanting to talk to her. Miley quits gathering her stuff and instead just sits back in her chair boredly tapping her pen on the desk.

As soon as the rest of the class is gone Lilly moves to stand in front of Miley. "Why aren't you wearing your rosary?" she asks. She's come to believe there's more to the situation than they understand and maybe they were pushing too hard, but at the same time she didn't want to see Miley have to suffer the consequences for not complying.

Miley looks away from Lilly and at the rosary sitting on her desk before looking back at the teacher but doesn't respond. "You don't want to get on Mother Kunkle's bad side, trust me," she tells the young girl.

Miley lets out a quick breath trying to decide what to do. She looks down working out what she should say in her mind. Looking back up the two make eye contact both trying to read what the other person is thinking about. After a moment Miley starts to stand up. Stepping around the desk, she moves in closing to Miss Truscott, all the while never breaking their silent conversation through their looks, not needing words.

Thinking that maybe she can help the blonde understand, she reaches out and gently fingers the golden cross hanging from Lilly's neck. Lilly tilts her head slightly, studying Miley for a moment but not stopping her from inspecting the cross closely. "If Mother Kunkle asked you to take this cross off, would you?"

Lilly lets her mind wander for a moment, remembering where the cross came from and what it meant to her. She realizes that Miley is right. They couldn't possibly understand what the beads meant to her because nobody had asked.

She doesn't have a chance to ask though as Miley has turned to grab the rosary and put it back around her neck, leaving the older woman standing there knowing that she was become more drawn to Miley each day that went by and she just didn't know what to do about it.

--

Thinking about the encounter with Miley earlier that day made Lilly want to take a trip down memory lane. Taking a seat inside her closet, she slides a trunk out from under her clothes. The latch clicks open and she gently lifts the lid.

Pulling out a book she lifts the cover to read inside for a moment. Deciding she can make good use of it later, she sits it aside.

Continuing her search she finds what she is looking for and gently lifts out a brown photo album. The binding is a bit worn from the endless amount of time she'd spent flipping through it. It had been awhile since the last time however, the memories had become too painful for her to look at the pages within.

Opening the cover she gently fingers the first page, looking at the pictures of a beautiful brunette. Turning the pages she studies each picture, remember each day vividly. Remembering the fun she had at the time the pictures were taken. She laughs and continues flipping landing on a picture of her with the brunette's head upon her shoulder, both with big grins on their faces.

In between the pages is one more picture of the other woman. The picture was taken in a more personal moment and the brunette was lying across the bed facing the camera. This picture brings back some more intimate memories making Lilly remember everything she'd tried so hard to forget. Closing the picture back in the book she places it in the trunk and closes the lid, not wanting to remember anymore.

--

Taking a break from school work, Miley sits alone at a table in the library quietly doodling in her notebook. She had finished all her homework early and now had some free time, which is something that at other schools had never happened. It wasn't just her father's threats that made her changer her ways either. Something about this school was doing it to her. She was honestly really starting to like it here.

Of course Miss Truscott was a big part of that. Something about the teacher just kept her coming back for more. Any attention she could get was worth it. Leaving this school would mean leaving Miss Truscott and that's just something she was willing to do. Lilly was someone she wanted to pursue and she wasn't willing to give that chance up.

Sitting up she notices the woman on her mind slowly approaching her. Miley ignores her for a moment not sure why the teacher has sought her out. "I have something for you," Lilly tells the girl, sitting the book she had found early down beside the notebook currently taking up residence on the table.

Miley looks at the book and gives her a "thanks" clearly expressing her confusion.

Lilly sits down in the chair next to Miley, wanting to take this chance to talk to the girl. She thinks she's found a way for everyone to get what they want and maybe cause a little less tension for everyone involved.

Miley watches her sit and the two give each other a long look, before Miley turns her head back to the picture she was drawing, but listening to Miss Truscott.

"Maybe you carry them in your pocket. Or hide them in your bag where no one can see them." Lilly gives her a concerned and caring look, wanting Miley to know that she does want to help her.

Miley just kind of smiles and nods, thinking that maybe the teacher does have a point. "I'll think about it," she tells her.

"Why are you making this so hard?" Lilly asks her honestly just wanting to know the answer. Not trying to scold her or anything else.

Taking a deep breath, Miley thinks for a moment trying to decide if she's ready to open up to the other woman. In the end she decides if she ever wants to get anywhere with Miss Truscott that she needs to be honest with her and maybe share a piece of herself so that they can start to understand each other. "The uh… first person I fell in love with gave them to me." She gives a small sad smile to the teacher, showing her emotions about the whole event.

Lilly lets out a "hm" trying to gather her thoughts. If she's honest with herself there are several emotions going through her at the thought that Miley had fallen in love with someone. "You still in love with him?" she asks.

"_She" _Miley corrects with a smile, "moved to Europe last year with her family."

The admission doesn't really surprise Lilly, knowing what she already does about the young girl. At the same time having her confirm it makes it seem more real. Being honest with herself again she may even be feeling slightly jealous that Miley fell in love with another woman, although she couldn't tell you why that was.

The two once again share more with each other using their eyes only. This kind of conversation had almost become second nature to them. Neither could explain it, but they could easily read what the other was thinking in a way they never could with anyone else.

Lilly makes one final attempt to convince Miley to take off the beads, by reaching out and gently touching her on the arm. Looking intently at her she tells her again to think about it before getting up and walking away, hoping that maybe this time will be different.

Miley watches her walk away and then turns to study the book she left behind. It takes her a moment to decide what to do, but she puts down her pen and slides the book closer. Picking it up, she sets it on top of her notebook and opens the front cover. Finding nothing there she flips the first page to find an inscription on the inside.

"_The only real voyage of discovery consists not in seeking new landscapes, but in having new eyes." –Marcel Proust_

After she finishes reading the quote she smiles a bit before closing the book, believe now that Miss Truscott is trying to tell her something.

Unbeknownst to her, Amber has been watching them from afar through the whole exchange.

--

A few days later during a break in the day, Miley climbs into her favorite tree and lies across its branches. The other girl's laughter rings out around as they use the time to play games or talk, but she's oblivious to it all as she flips through the pages of the book Miss Truscott gave her. She devours each and every word, understanding now why she gave her this book.

Above her head, three rosaries hang from a statue, and her beads no longer visible.

--

Lilly walks quickly across the courtyard heading for the administration building, not really conscious of her surroundings. It had been a long, hard day and she just really wanted to lock herself away in her room for awhile.

Felling a tug on her arm, pulling her to turn around she hears a "hey" and recognizes the voice immediately. Fully turned around now, she comes face to face with the large grin on Miley's face. She feels herself smiling too, happy to see the other girl, but quickly suppresses it knowing that nothing good will come of it.

Unsurely, "Hi."

"I just wanted to thank you again for the book." The smile on Miley's face continues to be plastered there, believing that the book meant more than just a casual gift, and that maybe Lilly is trying to express her interest as well.

"You're welcome," Lilly tells her honestly, but is becoming increasingly more uncomfortable with her own growing attraction for the girl, thinking again that she needs to separate herself from Miley. At the same time she doesn't want to upset the girl so she tells her, "Thanks for taking off the beads."

Miley gives her a smile, but doesn't have a chance to respond as Sarah comes running up just then telling Miley that they are going to take Prissy for a walk, wanting her to come with.

Miley tells her she'll be there in a minute, wanting to finish talking to Miss Truscott, but by the time she turns around the other woman is gone. Defeated for the moment, she turns back around and follows Sarah off.

**Another A/N: I made a vid for the movie Loving Annabelle so feel free to check it out. The link is at the bottom of my profile.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys I think I've finally done it! I've finally managed to get inside these characters heads and build a little more of my own story around the movie. No worries it'll stay true to the movie. The chapters however will probably be shorter from now on since I'm putting a lot more work into them, but it'll be a longer story in the end.**

**I have to dedicate this chapter to **_**Bladed Darkness**_** for giving me the push I need to try harder on this story. Hope this chapter is more to your liking and what you're used to from me.**

**Chapter 3**

The sound of coloring on paper is the only thing that can be heard in the deserted library, except for one who sat alone in the back corner. Lilly loved Sunday's for this reason. There were no classes to teach, and most of the students were off doing their own thing having already finished their homework, leaving the library all to her.

Spread out before her were several of the black and white photos she had taken over the years. Grabbing the clothe beside her she gently dabs the picture in front of her, cleaning off the excess color before continuing to paint, turning the black and white portrait into a picture of depth and color.

The door creaks open slightly alerting Lilly that someone has entered the room. She can feel Miley's presence almost as soon as the door is closed. She doesn't even bother looking up to confirm that she's right. Apart of her is slowly become aware of Miley presence at all times and it was starting to scare her how conscious she was becoming of the young girl. She just didn't know what to do about.

Not bothering to slow her steps Miley walks up to Miss Truscott studying her the whole time. The other woman hasn't even bothered to glance in her direction, but that doesn't dissuade her. She'd wandered around the campus looking for the young teacher, wondering what she was up to and finally found her sitting alone in the library. Leaning her arms on the table next to where she was working, briefly looking at all the pictures, "Did you take all these?"

"Yep," Lilly answers turning her head to finally look at the brunette to see her reaction. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful Miley looked today. The school uniform gone, replaced with a very casual top that greatly accentuated her curves. Her hair was actually pulled back, instead of just hanging free, and for a minute Lilly missed seeing it down. It was hard to remember Miley was her student when she appeared so much older than her peers.

Unaware to the inner turmoil she's creating in the other woman, "I uh, didn't know you could paint on a picture. Can I look at them?" Miley asks. From her brief glance she can tell the pictures are beautiful, but that isn't her only reason for looking at them. Seeing things from Lilly's perspective will surely help her understand the woman she was beginning to care for.

Lilly nods her head in agreement, "sure." Secretly she's pleased by the attention that Miley is giving her work. Photography has always been just something for her, no one around her really ever took an interest, except for one person, but she was long since gone. Not wanting to think about that though she returns to what she was doing before Miley entered the room.

Pulling the chair out, Miley sits down beside Lilly. Careful so as not to leave fingerprints she lifts the picture up to her and studies the backside of a young boy on a small boat. The picture is filled with vibrate color making the picture almost come alive. "These are really amazing," Miley compliments getting a smile from Lilly.

When her mother was alive, Miley's house had always been filled with art work of all different styles and Miley had learned to spot a work of art from her mom. So after looking at another photo she knew talent when she saw it. "Don't get me wrong you're a great teacher, but you should be taking pictures."

That earns another smile, but this one was a little less sure. It was nice to be appreciated, but at the same time she wasn't sure how much to believe when other people complimented her, especially from one as young as Miley. Although Miley seemed genuine and she seemed to have a great appreciation for the arts so she thanked her, "That's sweet of you to say."

Finding a picture that was still untouched, Miley pulls it closer to her, taking notice of the older couple sitting outside on the grass, "Are these your parents?" she asks getting a nod in acknowledgement. Thinking about her own father, and thinking they looked like nice people, Miley causally asks if she was close to them.

Knowing Miley's family situation, Lilly's sure she knows why Miley is really asking. Something in her wants the younger girl to know that she understands where she's coming from so she answers honestly, "Not really. I don't see them very much." Watching Miley she tries to figure out what is going on inside her head.

Having been studying the picture closely while Lilly talked, Miley pulls her head back up to look at Lilly once again. "Your mom looks like Kunkle," she observes.

"Mhm, they are sisters." Lilly smiles, not really over what they are talking about, but just enjoying this time with Miley, away from the classroom and without all the tension between them.

Giving a look of disbelief, "Your related to Mother Kunkle?" Lilly just gives her a look, like "yeah, I am."

"How long have you been at this school?" Miley tries to ask seriously and not laugh, but Lilly can see the humor written all over her face.

"Since I was 13."

"Wow," Miley exclaimed incredulously.

"I left when I graduated," Lilly told her, remembering those days vividly. "But somehow I got drawn back." The first years after leaving were probably the happiest of her life so far, but after everything that has happened in her life, she really felt at the time that she needed to come back and she's never regretted that choice.

"Yeah I could see how this school would be a hard place to stay away from," Miley jokes, both of them giving a small laugh over her obvious sarcasm.

Another picture catches Miley's eye, this one of a beautiful brunette in on her stomach in bed wearing only her underwear and a cross around her neck. "Who's she?"

"That's Mikayla," Lilly replies, watching Miley's reaction, not really sure what she's hoping it will be. At the same time her mind goes back in time, remembering when she took that picture. Mikayla was the one who always inspired her to take pictures, if only to capture the moment.

Flipping through the pictures some more, Miley finds several more of the brunette, many of which had Lilly in them too, sitting closely to Mikayla. "You seem really close."

"We grew up together," Lilly tells her, wondering if she can hear the truth in her voice.

Knowing what she knows about Miss Truscott, she briefly wonders about their relationship but simply asks, "Where is she now?"

"She died a few years ago," Lilly showing no real sign of sadness or emotion as she speaks to Miley. Which should be sending up a real red flag for Miley but her head is filled with all the new things she's learned about the teacher, that all she can think to say is, "I'm sorry," feeling sad that such a good person experienced such a thing.

Before anything more can be shared between the two of them, Sarah enters the library, "Miss Truscott," she speaks, saddened. Both women turn to look at her, wondering what is going on. "I think Prissy is dead," she tells them before they have to wonder for long.

--

The four girls, as well as Miss Truscott, gather in the girl's room. Amber and Ashley both just stood there not really sure how to act, Amber thinking that this was ridiculous but she didn't want to say it either.

Miley stood beside them, watching Sarah with sympathy, knowing how much she loved that animal and was now saddened by her death. Sarah places a pair of oven mitts she used to protect her hands, on top of the sheet coving the porcupine, surrounded by candles. "I don't understand. She was fine yesterday," Sarah cried.

Without thinking it through Amber bursts out telling her that on the bright side she doesn't have to smell her gas anymore, earning a glare from Ashley and Miley and a scolding from Lilly.

"I hate you Amber," Sarah shouts running out of the room leaving the rest of the women standing out there still glaring at Amber. Scooting past the other girls Miley takes off after Sarah ignoring Amber's excuse that she didn't mean to say it, but knowing that it was too late to take it back.

Searching down the hallways and finding no sign of Sarah Miley makes her way down the stairs reading to search the rest of the campus, wanting to make sure the other girl was alright. She didn't have to go far though, she finds Sarah crying at the bottom of the stairs.

Sitting down beside her, Miley reaches an arm around her trying her best to comfort the upset girl. "I can't stop," Sarah cries, wiping the tears from her eyes. Miley tells her it's okay, gently brushing the girls tears away herself now. Neither girl noticing that Lilly has found them and is now standing at the top of the stairs watching them.

"I'm sorry," Sarah cries again.

"Don't apologize to me," Miley tells her honestly, knowing the girl has nothing to apologize for. She pulls Sarah in closer, hugging her from the side, just wanting to help her get through this. Throughout her time at this school, she's come to feel protective of the younger girl, seeing Sarah as more of a little sister. It's upsetting to see the other girl hurting like this especially when she knows it's about more than just Prissy dying.

Reaching around she pulls Sarah's right arm into her own. Realizing what she's about to do Sarah tries to pull her arm back, but with as much caring and compassion as she could muster, Miley softly whispers, "let me see."

"It's okay," Miley comforts again as she gently pulls the sweat band off the other girls wrists, inspecting the cuts underneath. "Sweetie," Miley calls her lovingly holding the arm between her own hands, telling her more than words could say how much she cares for her, knowing that right now the girl just needs to feel loved from someone.

"It's bad," Sarah cries harder. Still holding the injured arm in one hand, Miley reaches with the other and pulls Sarah in closely to her, letting her just cry and get it all out. Running her fingers over the girls head, she rocks her back and forth in a motherly gesture.

Lilly watches the two of them, seeing a side of Miley she hadn't yet seen. It was in that moment she saw who Miley really was behind all the tough exterior she put up to show the world, and that girl was someone she knew she would not only like but could honestly grow to love. She couldn't let that happen though. She couldn't risk such a thing so, turning around she left the two girls alone, not noticing that this time Miley was the one watching her.

--

Later that night Miley made her way to one of her favorite places on campus. It was a little harder to get to since it was in one of the far gardens and you had to climb over some rocks to get to a bench like spot in the rocks. The wall of boulders behind her hiding her from easy view of anyone that might walk by.

She came out here often at night to smoke, but really it was more like she used the cigarettes as an excuse to just sit and think. Only two things in her life really made her stop and think on them a lot though. The first being her relationship with her father. He wasn't always like he was now, he used to adore her mother, and the three of them would spend time together as a family. She missed the way he was before her mother died.

The other thing or rather person that she couldn't stop thinking about was a certain blonde teacher. Even after all this time the attraction was still there, but it was more than that. Taking away all the physical stuff she still just wanted to get to know the other woman. She was starting to think she was going crazy, she'd never felt the need to be around someone the way she did with Lilly Truscott.

Her thoughts were interrupted however when she hears someone trying to climb unsuccessfully over the rocks. Stumbling over her own two feet, Amber was obviously not completely coherent. "You're not very discreet," Miley tells her, not having to look to know who it is.

"Yeah," Amber agrees before finally making it over and claiming the spot beside Miley. Taking a drag off the joint she brought with her, she turns her head to look at Miley for a moment before turning back trying to decide what to say. Deciding to address what happened earlier with Sarah, "You think I'm an asshole don't you?"

Thinking about that for a moment, she knows that Amber is mostly all talk and not a whole lot of action. Even still it's the talk that tends to hurt those around her. "Sometimes," she admits.

Knowing that she can't argue with Miley, she studies the pot in her hand, "My dad just sent me this. "It's good stuff," she offers it to Miley.

Putting her cigarette out, smiling at Amber, not believe that her dad would do such a thing. "Your dad gets you pot?"

"For sure," Amber nods, letting Miley take it from her.

"That's weird," she tells Amber. Miley studies the joint for a moment, trying to decide whether to take a hit or not. While it certainly wouldn't be the first time, she hadn't used for some time and wasn't sure she wanted to go back to that place again. Not wanting to piss off Amber though she takes a small hit.

"What?" Amber asks, wondering why Miley would say that.

"Well they sent you here because you're into drugs and then your dad gets you pot." She exhales and hands it back not really liking what it was doing to her. Also wondering why she ever did it in the first place. Well she knew the answer to that, to get her Dad's attention. Being here now though that just wasn't an issue anymore.

"Yeah well, he's cool like that," Amber takes it back, taking another drag, not caring about anything at this moment, just enjoying the high she'd feeling. "So how's it going with Miss Truscott?" she asks Miley trying to be the smart ass she is, but also to try and figure out what is going on in Miley's head, knowing what she wishes Miley was after.

"Nothing's going with Miss Truscott," Miley denies, bit inside she's thinking something totally different. Being reminded of the teacher now, she realizes how disappointed she'd be if she saw what the two of them were doing, but now that she's already taken a hit she's not sure what to do.

"I had a crush on her when I was a freshman," Amber admits, turning to pass the joint back to Miley. "I'm not gay though, I'm into guys too." Miley listens, turning her head just enough to hide the fact that she wasn't really smoking it from Amber. "Rebecca Weller was obsessed with her. She used to write her notes and shit in class," Amber continues on.

"I'm not obsessed with her," Miley interrupts, annoyed at what Amber was insinuating about her by making that statement. She passes the joint back, done with this conversation.

"But you like her though," Amber states, knowing it's the truth. Miley just looks away not denying it. There really is no point in even trying. She knows Amber's figured it out, it's not like she's done a really good job at hiding it anyway.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright sorry guys, this chapter is a little shorter and later than I wanted it to be. Life got in the way, family stuff basically. Although the chapters will likely always vary in length as I like to put in whole scenes so I have to find a good scene to stop on.**

**Mileyaddict-23 sorry your favorite scene still isn't in this one, but I promise it will be in the next one.**

**Chapter 4**

The restaurant they had chosen tonight was a small intimate place with low lighting. Lilly really didn't feel like being here, and yet here she sat across from her long time friends Rico and his wife Rosalita. Oliver's arm was protectively wrapped around her as he sat beside her.

The four friends raised their champagne glasses clinking them together. "It's good to see you guys," Rico starts the conversation. Up until the waitress had delivered the glasses the table had been mostly silent with everyone deciding what they wanted to order.

"We were beginning to wonder about you two. We haven't seen you for ages," Rosalita comments further. Lilly puts a fake smile on her face, hoping that no one would notice. She loves her friends but tonight she has something else on her mind.

Knowing how much Oliver loves to talk, she figures he would answer so she didn't bother. She was proved right when she heard him speak up, "Now, now, no need to worried, just our little Lilly has been buried at work."

Lilly tries to maintain her smile as she feels Oliver rub her shoulder making her want to pull away, but she doesn't. She used to enjoy Oliver's touch. Well maybe it was true that it wasn't electricity between them, but it was comfortable at least. "What's changed?" she asks herself.

"You tell them about the ceremony?" Rico whispers to his wife, the two acting all conspiratorial. "No silly, I didn't tell them." She whispers back, smacking him playfully on the chest.

Watching their loving banter, Lilly briefly remembers a time when she had that too. It seemed like so long ago though, before Mikayla… "What ceremony?" Oliver interrupts her thoughts.

The two share a glance, deciding who should be the one to tell them. "Well, we're renewing our vows," Rosalita finally tells them.

"Hey, alright," Oliver bursts out excitedly, picking his glass up for another toast with the happy couple. Instead of congratulating her friends, Lilly finds herself studying Oliver's reaction, surprised at his enthusiastic response. Turning she gives off a smile as she joins in the toast.

The conversation continues about the ceremony as they all finish their drinks. Lilly's focus, however, has left the conversation as her eyes travel over to the bar. She watches as beautiful brunette passes her hand through the hair of the blonde girl sitting beside her. The two are obviously in love, making Lilly long for something that isn't happening.

Growing up though, she'd always been taught that such a thing was wrong. That it was a sin. She didn't want to believe it, but she was torn between what she had been taught and the church that raised her, and her own personal feelings on the subject.

Briefly Miley's face comes to mind and Lilly allows herself to indulge in the thought for a moment. As soon as she realizes what she's doing though she quickly wipes it from her mind and turns away from the girls. Switching her focus back to her friends, "I'm really, really happy for you guys," she tells them.

As hard as she's trying to make the night a good one, she can't help but let her eyes wonder over to the girls one more time.

After dinner she allows Oliver to take her back to his place, but her mind just isn't into it, making her more uncomfortable to be there than ever before. Not letting it show she puts on the same act she has all night, hoping that soon it will all be over and she can go home.

--

It was after one in the morning before Oliver dropped her off at the school. Getting through the front doors was no problem, as they were always unlocked. The real problem was going to be passing her aunt's room, as the floors were a little old and tended to make noise. Before she had entered the building she noticed the light on in the other woman's room so knew she was still awake.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, she slipped off her shoes hoping that would help dim the sound. With her shoes in hand she starts ascending the stairs as quietly possible. Turning around the corner, she notices Kunkle's door is slightly ajar, so now she'd have to be even more careful than before.

Creeping as quietly as possible, she makes it passed the door and thinks she's in the clear. Almost as soon as that thought hits her though she hears a, "Lilly is that you?" Taking a deep breath, she stands there for a moment before slowly turning around and making her way back to the other woman.

Inside she finds the other woman pouring herself a drink, not noticing yet that she had in fact entered the room. A smile appears on Kunkle's face as soon as she does see her however. "Close the door please," she tells her niece, waving for her to sit on the couch beside her once the door is shut. "Come sit down. Keep me company for a while, hm. We hardly spend any time together anymore.

It was obvious that her aunt wasn't on her first drink of the night, making her slightly uncomfortable being here, remembering all too well what the other woman was like when she has been drinking. Sitting down a safe distance away so as not to offend, "we see each other all the time."

"Yeah but it's not like it used to be." Kunkle rearranges herself, scooting just a little bit closer to Lilly, studying her niece carefully. "You've been out with Oliver I presume. I don't know why you're still with him. He's not good enough for you," she finishes, taking another drink from her glass.

Reaching over, Kunkle begins brushing Lilly's hair back, making her more uncomfortable than ever before. Not wanting to stay there another minute, "I'm really tired, I'm going to bed." Moving away from the older woman's touch she heads out of the room. She hears Kunkle try to call her back but just ignores her and gets away as fast as she can.

--

The water was warm as Miley floated on her back, enjoying the quiet of the late night. It was well past curfew but she didn't care. This was the best time of day to enjoy the pool. No one else was around, all having long since gone to bed.

She'd never admit to it, but besides her music, swimming was one thing she truly enjoyed. It relaxed her after a long day and helped her distress. It was also her favorite workout. At home, they had a large pool that she'd spend hours in.

Of course towards the end she was using it most often to throw killer parties. People she didn't even know would show up to one of her parties, if only to see the great Senator Stewart's house. Of course her main goal was always to make her father notice she was alive, but it never seemed to work. He was always conveniently gone when she threw one.

She shouldn't have been surprised though, while she never has outright admitted to being a lesbian, she'd never hid it from him either. Her ex-girlfriend was practically living with them for awhile and still he was oblivious.

Not wanting to think about her father any longer her thoughts quickly shift to its favorite topic, a certain blonde teacher. Miss Truscott caught her the first time she snuck out after curfew to take a few laps. The two had spent a few minutes chatting and then the older woman had left without reprimanding her, so Miley felt she was off the hook, at least as far as Miss Truscott was concerned. If anyone else were to find her there would surely be consequences.

Splashing behind her made her stop thinking for a minute in order to pay closer attention. Realizing someone had joined her, she stood up and slowly turned around. Amber was slowly makes her way over to Miley. The two brunettes maintain eye contact, staring intensely at each other for a moment.

Miley briefly wonders why Amber is out here, but the question is quickly answered when Amber attacks her mouth, pulling her into a heated kiss. Without thinking Miley responds, not really taking an active part in the kiss, but allows Amber to keep kissing her and even deepen the kiss.

Miley tries to enjoy the kiss for a few moments, trying to decide what is going with Amber. Something inside her though says the whole situation is totally wrong though, so she pulls back slightly.

It takes Amber a few seconds however to notice that Miley is trying to put an end to their little make out. Separating herself from Miley, effectively ending the kiss, "What?" Amber demands.

Miley's still not sure what's going on with Amber, but she thinks she's got a pretty good idea. Besides which she's not the one Miley is interested in. "I can't," Miley quietly tells her.

"Why?" She doesn't seem upset, just honestly wanting to know. She's sure the two of them would be pretty good together. Sure she knows that Miley is into Miss Truscott, but that's never going to happen, so why can't Miley just taken what's being offered to her right now?

"Because I'm not interested in being your science project," Miley responds a little harshly. She knows she's probably just royally pissed off Amber, but at the same time she's sure that's exactly what she'd be two Amber if the two continued what they were doing. Some new toy that the other girl wanted to try out, but eventually she'd get bored and Miley would be back to where she started from. She wasn't looking for a friends-with-benefits situation here. She was looking for a real relationship… with Lilly.

Amber stares her down for a moment before letting the anger take over. Flipping water into Miley's face as she turns around, the other girl storms off out of the pool. Miley stands there stunned for a moment. She probably just made an enemy for life, but she couldn't regret doing what she believed was the right thing.

--

The classroom was completely silent as each student worked individually on the assignment Miss Truscott had given them for the day. Miley had been trying unsuccessfully to put all her concentration into the paper, not wanting to disappoint the teacher. Her eyes however had another idea and she found them constantly straying to the blonde in question.

She was sure that today she would make some progress with the object of her affection, though the other woman didn't know it yet. At the very least it would be one more thing to separate herself from the rest of the students in the room. The first task was getting Lilly to see her as a living breathing person and not just another sheep in the flock she had to tend.

Wanting to get back to the assignment, Miley rotated her neck around, trying to clear thoughts of the young teacher out of her head and concentrate on what she was trying to write. As she did so, she noticed that Amber was busy doodling in her notebook. Taking a quick look at the picture she noticed it was of girl dying a gruesome death. Not only that, but the girl looks suspiciously like Miley herself.

The last few days proved to Miley just how much the pool incident had affected her relationship with brunette. The other girl had avoided her whenever possible, and acted cold and indifferent when the two did have to associate with each other. Amber was acting as if she'd never been rejected before, and possibly considering who her family was that might be true.

She felt like Amber was probably plotting some way to get back at her, but she wasn't too worried, knowing that she could hold her own. After all what was the worst that Amber could do to her? Shrugging it off, she went back to writing her paper.

Lilly sat forward in her desk observing her students carefully. To her they all seemed like pretty good kids, but she knew that wasn't always the case. A lot of them had been sent here as a last resort, or as a preventative measure. Although the other staff here often complained about the students, so maybe it was just that she could relate more to them, having been a student here herself, making it easier for the girls to thrive in her class.

Seeing that everyone appeared to be hard at work she shifted her focus to reviewing the papers in front of her. Although she didn't get far before she was disturbed by a knock at the door. Before she can even turn her head all the way, Mother Kunkle's secretary was entering the classroom carrying a dozen red roses.

The entire class watches as the older woman sets them on the desk in front of Lilly, dryly stating, "they're not from me," before backing out the way she came. Lilly manages a "thank you," before hearing the door close behind her.

To say that Lilly was a little surprised was an understatement. The only person she could imagine doing such a thing was Oliver of course but he'd never done anything like that before. Reaching for the envelope tucked in between two of the flowers, she finds only her name and classroom number printed neatly on the outside.

Still believing they were from Oliver she was shocked to find no signature on the card inside. Instead neatly printed in the same pen as the envelope was a quote, "The only real voyage of discovery consists not in seeking new landscapes, but in having new EYES." The exact quote that was written in the book she had given Miley a while back.

Knowing now that the flowers didn't come from Oliver, she turned to look out at the class finding everyone had gone back to work except for Miley, who was staring at her, waiting patiently for her reaction, only confirming to Lilly that she was the one to send the flowers.

Each day the girl was trying harder and harder to get her attention, and each time it was becoming a little harder to ignore. If she would quite lying to herself she would admit there was a definite connection between the two of them. She could feel it now, staring into Miley's eyes, not needing words to speak to her.

Before her feelings could get too deep the logical part of her brain would remind her that it wasn't a good idea and for a moment at least it would all be forgotten.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys I know I suck. Blame work, I've been working overtime to get ready for an audit. It should be over with soon though. And I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner.**

**I know it's short, but hey it's mostly fluffish lol, so that's something at least.**

**P.S. I've been posting this without much proofreading so excuse any mistakes.**

**Chapter 5**

The words seem to flow onto the page as Miley sits propped up against her headboard, working out some lyrics in her head. Some of the words had come to her earlier in the day, but she was just now getting a moments peace to really try and organize them and get them written down.

Up until a half hour ago Amber and Ashley had been talking nonstop. Every now and then they would expect a response from Miley or Sarah but mostly they were just filling the room with a whole lot of noise and you didn't have much choice but to listen.

To Miley it was mindless chatter, but she knew most girls enjoyed that stuff. What could she say, she wasn't like most girls and she was bored of it. She was happy when they finally decided to give it a break and do something else.

Breaking out of her thoughts she heard footsteps receding down the hall way. Her hand stops writing for a moment, turning her head to listen closely. She didn't have to look to know who it was, the quickening of her heart told her all she needed to know, Miss Truscott was heading back to her room for the night.

Smirking for a minute, she ponders on what to do. On one hand she knows that it's passed curfew and she's supposed to stay in her dorm room. She had been doing really well at following the rules of the schools trying to show Miss Truscott that she was a mature woman and get her to notice her.

On the other hand she hadn't made a move on the teacher since sending her the flowers a week ago. They hadn't had any time alone for awhile either. That certainly wasn't helping her get anywhere with the older woman. Her decision now made, she places her pen into her notebook to mark her page before sitting it down gently and getting up.

The door to Miss Truscott's room was cracked open slightly. Peaking through the crack, she finds the older woman sitting on the couch just inside the room deep in thought. Not having been spotted yet, Miley takes a moment to really study the blonde in a more natural setting.

Originally the whole teacher thing was what attracted Miley to Miss Truscott, but each time she saw her outside of that role, she fell just a little bit harder for the older woman. She looked so beautiful sitting there, she could help but want to be next to her.

The door creaked as Miley pulled it open further, alerting Lilly that someone was there. Seeing Miley standing there in her pajamas with a smile on her face gives her the impression the younger girl is up to know good. "You can't be in here," she tells Miley, but makes no real move to stopping her, knowing that deep down she does want her there.

Sitting down on the couch beside Lilly, Miley knows that for now she's got her way. "Well I need someone to talk to," she starts, hoping to get the other woman into a conversation. "I've had to listen to Amber and Ashley all night debate about what's appropriate to do on a first date," she finishes propping her foot up on the couch against her chest.

Lilly knows she should really send the girl back to her room, but something is stopping her. She knows too that Miley just needs someone to listen to her. The brunette has spent most of her life living under the rule of "be seen and not heard" that it's no wonder she acts the way she does. When she doesn't say anything back the girl playfully kicks her, "Oh come on, don't you want to know what's appropriate to do on a first date?" Miley asks, her reclining back, getting comfortable.

Lilly can't help but think for a minute how hot Miley looks sitting there like that. Pushing it quick aside she gives in, "all right, what's appropriate?" she asks laughing, starting to think this whole thing is a little silly. There has to be more to this conversation that just Miley wanting to tell her what the other two girls said.

Miley watches Miss Truscott for a minute trying to look anywhere but at her. That alone was telling her more than if she was looking at her. "Well according to them both it depends on how hot the guys is," she pauses scooting closer to Lilly, "or in Amber's case, the girl," she plays that last part off as if it was nothing, but keeps watching trying to gauge the teacher's reaction.

Crossing her legs, Lilly tries to look nonchalant with the whole conversation, not wanting to show how uncomfortable she really was. It wasn't because of the conversation or even Miley's closeness though, she was uncomfortable with how much this conversation and what the other girl was doing was intriguing to her. "Amber's gay?" she tried to play it cool, asking as if it was nothing.

"Didn't say she was gay," Miley starts, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before admitting, "but she kissed me." She felt like all she had been doing tonight was waiting for some sort of reaction that the other woman was jealous or interested or both, but was getting none of that from her.

Lilly takes a moment, not saying anything. Inside she's trying not to feel the jealously Miley was hoping to inspire in her. She tries even harder to not let any of her thoughts show. Leaning forward to look at the girl better, she tries to act as if they were just two friends having a conversation, but even then she's not sure what to say. "She's kissed you, wow. Do you…Did you…"

"She's not my type," Miley interrupts, hearing the confusion in the other woman's voice. Hoping now that's she cleared some of it away and made her interest one again known, she turns so that she is sitting sideways on the couch watching as Lilly starts playing with the cross around her neck. "You play with your necklace a lot," she observes.

Dropping the necklace, Lilly starts running her hands together leaving the necklace alone. "Nervous habit," she admits, trying to block out how close Miley is to her now. It was easier said than done however, sitting as they were her senses were going haywire with the flowery scent coming off the girl making her smell just like spring. She loved that scent far more than she was willing to admit.

Miley lets the cross fall back into place and dropping her hand down a little bit. Opening her hand back up she gently runs a finger across the top of Lilly's breast, blatantly trying to seduce her. "Do I make you nervous?" Miley seductively asks, hoping to entice the teacher.

Looking into Miley's eyes, the two sit there in silent communication for a moment. Both trying to figure out what the other one is thinking and feeling. Simultaneously their heads begin slowly leaning, their eyes never losing contact. Feeling the other's hot breath on their face no, Miley tries to close the remaining gab between them just as reality hits Lilly and she pulls away, "don't."

Breaking contact, Miley sits up straight, trying to figure out what Lilly really wants. Wondering if she should just let it go or try again.

Lilly sends Miley a silent apology, knowing that she wanted it to happen just as much as she did, but it just couldn't happen. There were so many reasons why they couldn't do anything and she just couldn't ignore them.

Seeing the defeat in Miley's eyes, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl as well. Watching her walk out of the room and letting her go was harder than Lilly thought it would be. Part of her was screaming to call Miley back and finish what was started.

Sitting there all alone she was more confused than ever before. It was starting to appear inevitable that there would be an explosion between them. It was just a matter of when.

--

The events of the night before kept replaying over and over inside Lilly's head as she tried to enjoy a bath. The room has been darkened, the only light coming from the candles around the tub. She couldn't stop her thoughts from going to the beautiful brunette trying to pursue her. She had to admit it was nice having the attention of such a hot young girl.

"Stop Truscott, you have to stop thinking of her like that," Lilly thought to herself. "She is your student, nothing more," she tried to tell herself but it wasn't working. Truth was Miley had come to mean more to her than just her student. She just wasn't sure what it all meant in the grander scheme of things.

Outside the room, the phone begins ringing causing her to take a pause in her thoughts. Knowing the machine will pick it up she lets her mind start to wander back to previous wonderings, but Oliver's voice on the machine breaks through her thoughts adding more confusion than before.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, she immerses herself in the water successfully drowning out Oliver's voice.

--

Entering through door at the back of the chapel, Lilly quietly makes her way towards the front of the deserted room. Reverently bowing before the cross, she takes a seat on the front pew. Closing her eyes for a moment, she gather's her thoughts together.

Opening her eyes back up, she stares intently above her, almost as if she's looking heavenward searching for guidance. Here in the church is the one place she knows she will get the peace she needs to figure out what the right move is from here. Outside those doors everything became so confusing she couldn't ever seem to think straight.

Running the beads through her hands, she plays with the rosary she brought with her. Trying to clear her mind and just think.

On one hand she wants Miley in a way she's never felt before and on the other, sitting here, reminds her of all the times she'd been taught that such a thing is wrong. Feeling the thoughts of all those who have taught her differently come down on her she bows her head in shame.

The door opens behind her and she tilts her head a bit to hear it better but doesn't turn to look. She doesn't need to see who it is. She can feel her presence as soon as she enters the room. Unsure of the girl's intention she just stays still, breathing in Miley's scent long before she was anywhere near. It was intoxicating, and under normal circumstances she'd find that weird, but at the moment it didn't even seem to occur to her as more than a passing thought.

Miley makes her way through the room slowly, almost predatorily, as if afraid she will scare away her prey. Without speaking a word the younger girl takes a seat beside her effectively trapping her in the pew.

Both sets of eyes are on the other. Lilly eyes Miley up and down before taking note of the straight stare she is receiving from the girl. The look in Miley's eyes is nothing she's ever seen from her before. It's like she's a girl on a mission, and seduction is the goal. Not being able to stand it anymore, she turns away from the girl, trying to cut the image from her mind.

Miley will not be deterred this time begins to gently run her hands down Lilly's leg. When the other woman doesn't stop her she lets her hand follow the skirt down her leg. Keeping her eye on the blonde's reaction, she reaches the bottom of the skirt and plays with the end for a minute.

Lilly knows she should stop Miley, but her body doesn't let her. She wants this at it's been too long in coming.

Reaching under the green piece of material, Miley touches Lilly's leg for the first time. The skirt rides up as Miley caresses Lilly's knee lovingly, exposing the skin to the young girls lustful eyes.

Miley can see the lust begin to take over within Lilly. She can see the teachers resistance start to crumble, and continues on her journey of arousing them both.

Lilly leans her head back and moans in pleasure as Miley slides her hand a little further between her legs, drawing circles around her thigh. Rolling her head from side to side, Miley's actions are bringing her to the point of losing control of herself.

She turns her head towards the brunette once again, but doesn't allow herself to look at her. She's already lost the battle of resistance, looking into the girl's soft gaze would be just too much for her. Instead she closes her eyes, knowing this is the moment they have both been waiting for, she leans in closer to Miley.

Their breathes begin to mingle and she can feel Miley's eyes on her as she moves in slowly, brushing their noses together. Just as she is about to close the gap between them and fuse their lips together in a kiss she can no longer stop, the church bells ring bringing her out of her fantasy world, finding herself alone in the room.

Realizing where her mind has just taken her moments before, she knows that there is now no denying what she wants. Even here in this most sacred of places her mind still wants the girl that has captured her attention. And yet she knows it is something she can never have.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay list of excuses this time Grownup_Truscott and Little Clip are giant distractions, um work is keeping me busy, oh and my cousin's party, had a little bit too much fun lol.**

**On the flip side this chapter is longer than the previous couple. So Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"I didn't always want to be a priest. Oh no, I really wanted to be in the circus…" everyone laughs as Father Corelli continues to go on about his childhood and begging his father to take him to the circus.

For once Miley is listening intently to the sermon, anything to get her mind off everyone else in the room. It was the Sunday before school let out for Spring Break and the campus was beginning to fill up with parent's there to take their daughters home for the week. Once again her father has failed to show up or even acknowledge her existence. Too busy to be bothered with learning about what his only child has been doing the last six months.

Father Corelli goes into to talk about gypsies being the children of the devil, but all of this escapes Miley's attention as she hangs her head down no longer paying attention. Instead trying to just push everything out of her mind and for once let it become totally blank.

Across the room Lilly is thinking far too much about a certain brunette. Several times during the sermon she's had to stop herself from turning to look at the girl. Having caught a glimpse of Miley early, she saw how beautiful she looked today. Knowing that her aunt was sitting just a few feet away, she knew she couldn't risk trying to get a much longer view.

Her heart and mind continued to do battle with each other through the entire rest of the sermon until she was sure she was going to lose her mind trying to figure out what the right thing to do was.

"…If we're on a path to God, that's one thing, but is there only one path to God? Isn't God everywhere? And Everything?" Father Corelli finishes, leaving the question hanging in everyone's mind.

The church courtyard begins to crowd with people as everyone exits the building following the sermon, no one ready to leave quite yet. Miley only makes it as far as exiting the doors before she is stopped by Sarah's parents. The couple expressed wanting to meet the girl who has become such a good friend to their daughter.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Lilly stresses to her aunt a few feet away from Miley, nervously playing with the cross around her neck. She's afraid that if she says to much the other woman might figure out what is really going on, and she just couldn't let that happen.

"She lives in your dorm. Therefore she's your responsibility," Kunkle tells her with an almost sympathetic tone, but it's clear she's not leaving it open for any arguments either.

"But what about me? I really need to get away for a few days." This break was the perfect opportunity to separate herself from the situation and maybe clear her head a bit. Fearing that if she didn't get away for awhile and figure things out, she might end up doing something she would regret later.

"You know how delicate the situation is," Kunkle reminds her of what Senator Stewart had informed her of when Miley entered the school. Her assistant walks up pulling Kunkle away leaving Lilly there alone. Looking towards the doors, she notices Miley is no longer with Sarah's family, but now alone and giving her a smile that tells her exactly what's on Miley's mind.

Turning away she takes a deep breath, just praying she can get through the break with her mind still intact.

--

Sitting in the windowsill of her dorm room, Miley looks down at the front yard as several of the girls reunite with their families. In the back of her mind she'd let the faintest hope that her father would actually show last minute, but deep down she knew that was never going to happen.

"It sucks that you have to stay here for spring break," Amber says to her as she packs up the last of her things, her parents waiting for just downstairs.

Miley just gives her a smile like it's no big deal. In all honesty she wasn't really stuck there. One of her father's secretaries whose, job description involved keeping track of Miley's schedule, had offered to send a car to bring her home for the break. She had almost said yes until she realized her father had nothing to do with the offer.

She'd much rather be alone here with no one around, then alone at home surrounded by people who didn't even know she was there.

And maybe, just maybe, she'd have a chance to get closer to Lilly.

--

The next couple of days went by slowly for Lilly and Miley. Lilly pretty much stuck to her room, grading papers and catching up with on a few things. She never dared venture out to far, afraid she'd run into Miley and not really know what to do.

Miley mostly spent her time in contemplation, finding odd spots to just lounge around such as the half wall along the second story deck, or in her favorite tree. The rest of the time she holed up in her room, guitar in hand, furiously scribbling things in her notebook and then going back to working it out on the instrument. She was hoping to get it done before the end of the school year, afraid of leaving and losing her inspiration.

--

Lilly takes a breath trying to gather her thoughts. She had been sitting in silence with Father Corelli for the last couple of minutes. The older man just smiled kindly at her, seeing the wheels of thought turning inside her head. He's known her a long time, and he knows she'll talk when she's ready.

"I love teaching," Lilly starts, "and I love feeling like I have a purpose here with the girls, but everything else in my life is just…" she pauses, not really sure where's she trying to go with it. Maybe if she talks everything out with someone she trusts, she finally find some answers.

"Is what?" he questions, trying to help her think it through.

"I don't know," she tells him honestly. "I guess I thought I'd have more figured out by now," she admits letting him in just a little to the confusion she's currently feeling.

He takes a moment, thinking about what to say. "Well maybe the best thing to do is not to try to figure it all out," he says slowly, processing each word as it leaves his mouth. Pulling out a piece of paper he starts writing his thoughts down, realizing he may of just had a really good idea.

Noticing his actions, "what's that?" she asks him.

He tells her it's a note for a sermon and she just sits there quietly for a minute letting him finish what he's doing, letting her own thoughts wander again to the confusion that has taken over her mind. She barely notices what he is doing now.

Finished now he turns to look her in the eye, "you've always been my favorite. Do you realize that?" he asks her sincerely.

Smiling she just lowers her head not really sure she believes him, "you said that to all of us." She's known this man for a long time, but even still he was always one to make everyone feel better about themselves.

He shakes his head, "Not true. No, you've- you know, you've always stood out from the rest, particularly the time that you and Mikayla ran off with all the wine from the rectory."

Turning her head back around to look at him, she's slightly shocked at what she's hearing. "You knew that was us?" she questions disbelieving. She didn't think anyone knew about that, it had been a secret between her and Mikayla. Neither girl had told anyone. Guess they hadn't been as sneaky as she had previously thought. That was the day everything changed for Lilly, the day she looked at Mikayla just a little bit differently.

That was also the last good day she had before everything became complicated, and her head and her heart did battle much as they were doing now.

"My problem is that I know everything," Father Corelli interrupted her thoughts. Looking deeply into his eyes, for the first time she sees just how much he does know. Yet here he sits, not judging her. Instead he reaches for her hand and holds it tightly within his own in a fatherly gesture.

In that moment she realizes he's always been more of a father to her than her real father, and obviously he shares a fatherly love for her. Being accepted in that moment went a long way to help her in figuring things out.

--

Spring break was almost over and Miley was starting to dread the campus filling back up again. She enjoyed having the place to herself for awhile, even though she hadn't seen as much of Miss Truscott as she would have liked. Already some of the girls had started coming back and Miley wanted to enjoy the quite as long as she could.

Guitar, blanket, and notebook in hand, she made her way across the grass trying to find a nice shading spot to enjoy the afternoon. Coming upon one of the larger trees, she sets everything down and begins to spread out the light blue blanket she took off her bed and brought with her.

After getting everything situated, she pulled a cigarette out of the pack she brought and sits the rest of the box down beside her before, lighting it up. She takes a drag on the stick wondering why she's doing it in the first place. She hasn't really been smoking like she did when she first came here.

Lying back across the blanket and staring up through the trees she realizes she only did it in the beginning to draw attention to herself. When she first came to this school she didn't know what to expect and she wanted to be viewed as somewhat of a bad ass so that people would leave her alone. She'd made honest friends now though and let people get to know the real her.

Now it seemed smoking had become a way for her to work through her thoughts. It helped clear her mind and take a step back, giving her time to figure out what her next move would be.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the gentle feet approaching from behind her.

Lilly had been wandering around the campus since her talk with Father Corelli, no real destination in mind. Seeing Miley just a ways in front of her, she had paused for a minute trying to decide what to do. She knew she had been avoiding the other girl, but she just didn't want to do that anymore. Making her way over quietly, she stopped just short of the blanket, "hi."

Looking up at the teacher, "hey," she responds casually, playing with the lighter still in her hand.

Knowing she probably didn't need an invitation from Miley, but feeling like she got one anyway, Lilly decides to take a seat beside the other girl. Kneeling down, she takes notices of the box between them and reaches for it.

Miley bolts upright into a sitting position as soon as she realizes that the other woman has taken her smokes. "Oh come on, don't take them."

Lifting the box up to look at it more closely, she holds it out to emphasize the question she's about to ask, "Where do you keep getting these?"

Miley just smiles and admits easily enough, "Sister Claire." Everyone on campus knows that woman is in the middle of just about everything and pretty much knows everything going on at all times.

Lilly just smiles with her, giving up hope of ever getting her to quit. Pulling one of the cigarettes out, she starts playing with it, letting it roll around between her fingers.

Miley watches as Lilly's defenses start to slide a little and taking the opportunity she flips open her lighter offering it to the other woman, "might as well."

Lilly lets out a sigh that sounds more like a laugh before telling the other girl she doesn't usually smoke. However, her actions as she lights the stick make it obviously that this isn't the first time she has. While she hadn't smokes a lot, there were a few times when she was a teenager that she had joined her friends a time or two as they all hung out away from the eyes of the Sisters.

Flipping the light closed, "neither do I," Miley tells her honestly and sincerely.

Throwing the box out in front of her, Lilly stretches her legs out in front of her, getting more comfortable. "You were smoking when I met you," she reminds the other girl.

"That was the day I started," Miley admits, giving Lilly a smirk.

They share a small laugh, both kind of studying each other. Something starts to shift between them as they share the moment.

The moment is quickly ended though when they both hear a couple of girls laughing in the distance. Seeing them walking across the grass not to far in front of them, Lilly quickly puts the cigarette out in the dirt beside her. It was already bad enough that she was sitting her with Miley like this, but to be caught smoking with the other girl- the consequences would not be pretty. Just the very thought she was smoking where any of the girls could see her is bad enough.

As soon as the stick was out of sight, Lilly sat back trying to play the whole thing off and just act normal again.

Seeing how quickly Lilly reacted to the whole situation, Miley knew that they'd never get far sitting here where anyone could see them. She was finally starting to make some progress with the object of her affection and she wanted it to continue. "You wanna get out of here?" she asks Lilly taking on a more adult tone then before.

Hearing those words, Lilly admits to herself how much the idea appeals to her but… "I can't take my student's off campus," Lilly tells her honestly, although the smile never leaves her face as she turns and watches Miley. In her heart she knows they are connecting on much more than a student/teacher relationship.

Miley smiles back at her, laughing, "who's going to know?" There weren't very many people around, no one really that would notice they were gone.

Lilly thinks about the question for a minute realizing the other girl is right, but at the same time it's really not something she should be doing. So reaching for the only excuse she could find, "Sister Claire," but both women know that's not much of an argument.

Both women just sit there for a moment exchanging flirty glances. Seeing that Lilly is about to relent, Miley lightly nudges her with her knee, making Lilly laugh and sit up studying Miley more closely. Enjoying this moment with Miley, Lilly knows that something is happening between them that she can't explain.

If she takes Miley off campus there is no telling what might happen between the two and it's something she has to consider before making her final decision.

**A/N: On another note I'll try to have the next chapter up quicker, but I do most of my writing on the weekends and next weekend is PACKED, with the Hannah Movie coming out, MY BIRTHDAY! and Easter so I won't really be home, but I promise and try doing some writing during the week instead.**

**Happy Easter to all those that celebrate it and Happy Birthday to me LOL.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry I really did not intend to be away this long had a couple of really busy weeks and then have been the most sick I've been in my life this last week. But I'm back and I hope you all are still with me, cause I'm not done with this story yet! **

**Also I apologize for not responding to you reviews like I have in the past, crazy life, but I'll promise to try for the remainder of the story. Thank you so much! Now for the chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

Miley weaves her hand through the air, as the wind blows through her hair driving, down the deserted highway in Lilly's blue convertible. The top was down and the two had been on their little road trip for over an hour now. Miley wasn't about to complain however, she was enjoying the moment with Lilly even if she had no idea where they were going.

She had to admit she was a little surprised that Lilly had relented and agreed to take her off campus. She knew it wasn't in Lilly's nature to disregard the rules so easily. But she wasn't going to take the opportunity for granted, she was going to make use out of the alone time with the other woman, away from the watchful eyes that normally surround them.

She wasn't sure where they were going either. All Lilly had told her was it was a surprise. Miley had tried for the first half hour or so to get a clue, but gave up when she realized Lilly wasn't about to give in.

Coming around a corner, the barren land finally gave way to a row of continuous small houses running parallel to the shore behind them. Coming upon the one Lilly wants, she signals right before turning into the driveway of a small brown condo.

Not bothering to say anything to the other girl, Lilly gets out of the car and begins walking around to the other side of the house, with Miley following closely behind. Seeing no one else around Miley's curious as to where Lilly had brought her. "Is this your place?" she asks curiously.

Lilly nods in affirmation, "My parents gave it to me when I graduated." Reaching her hand in her pocket, she pulls out a set of keys.

Remembering that the blonde had told her she wasn't close to her parents leaves her a little confused by the whole thing. "That was nice of them."

Lilly fingers the keys finding the right one, "compensation for guilt," she tells the younger girl. When she graduated her parents had felt bad about dumping her in that school and not having much to do with her afterwards, and shocked to find out who their daughter really was. But they couldn't change their ways either so they simply tried to buy her off. It didn't work, but Lilly had to admit to being grateful to have someplace she could go that was all her own.

While she unlocked the door, Miley turned to look out towards the ocean. She watched the waves in wonder, with a smile on her face, thinking about how beautiful this place was. She was happy Lilly wanted to share it with her.

Entering the house Lilly first walks around and checks to make sure everything is how she left it the last time she was here. She had a small company that came and cared for it once in a while during the school year in her absence. They would surely tell her if anything had happened, but it's nice to see for yourself that everything is fine.

Once she was satisfied, she led Miley out onto the side patio and sat down on the couch, looking out to stare at the waves. Miley sat down beside her blocking her view for a moment, but even once she moved Lilly could no longer see the waves, to lost in her own mind. Was she right for bringing Miley here? After everything she'd done to try and separate herself from her growing attraction to the girl, was it smart to show her a piece of her own world?

She was starting to see how her and Miley weren't so different, and how the similarities made them almost kindred spirits in a way. They understood each other in a way no one ever could, and that thought alone scared her.

"You should live here full-time," Miley tells her, sitting back more comfortably on the couch and bringing Lilly out of her thoughts.

Thinking it over for a minute, Lilly smiles at Miley, "The drive is too far from school."

"You could make a career change," Miley suggests honestly, but also leaves a bit of humor making them both laugh on the outside. Inside both of them are thinking the same think, that this whole situation would be so much simpler if Lilly wasn't Miley's teacher.

They stare at each other for a moment, silently exchanging the thoughts going through their minds. Breaking eye contact, Lilly keeps a smile on her face as she stares off into the ocean, her train of thought being too much for her at the moment.

--

A few hours later, at Miley's suggestion, the two of them find themselves wandering down towards the water. Finding a spot they both liked the two sat down across the sand. Neither spoke, simply enjoyed just being with each other.

Taking a peak at Miley, she sees how beautiful the other girl looks out here. Happy that she brought her camera with, she reaches over and pulls it out of the carrying bag. Seeing what Lilly's doing, Miley just leans back getting herself comfortable, before turning a smile to the other woman.

After snapping off a few quick shots of the brunette, the two share a smile before Lilly reaches back to put the camera back where it belongs. Watching Lilly, Miley sits back up, happy that Lilly wanted a memento of her and this day.

Taking Lilly's hand in her own she begins to kind of study it, loving the feeling of being able to finally touch the other woman. Lilly has to admit she's enjoying the closeness also, and trying not to let her mind think too much about it.

Still holding tightly, Miley turns serious suddenly and Lilly notices the change immediately and it makes her follow suit. "Can I ask you something?" Miley asks her unsurely.

Lilly's not sure what to think about this turn of events. She tries to study Miley for a minute and figure out what the other girl is thinking, but she can't seem to figure it out. "Sure," she nods curiously.

Now that she has permission, Miley's not sure how to ask what she's thinking. Hesitantly, "the girl in the pictures," she pauses gauging Lilly's reaction. Seeing she hasn't shut her out yet she continues, "Were you in love with her?"

Knowing she can't lie about it, not when Miley asked her straight out for the truth, "Yes."

Miley takes a moment to process this information. "You still wear her cross," she says matter-of-factly, not really questioning it, just making a simple observation.

_How does Miley know it belonged to MiKayla? _Lilly wonders this as she turns her head away from Miley trying to figure the answer out for herself. She takes a moment just trying to think, and begins fingering the cross. "How do you…" Lilly stops unable to finish her question. Her mind is racing now, too many thoughts filling her head at one time. The present begins to collide with the past.

Miley looks off to the horizon, reaching out she grabs her knee. "She's wearing it in all the pictures," she answers without much thought. Turning back to Lilly she starts to notice the change that is coming over the once smiling teacher. "What is it?"

Everything is becoming too much for Lilly. She starts to feel like she can't breathe sitting here like she is. "I just…" she can't finish the sentence as her thoughts are moving to swiftly, instead she stands up and starts to walk away.

"Lilly," Miley tries to stop her, but Lilly just ignores her and leaves her there alone. Defeated Miley sits up, wrapping her arms around her knees, trying to figure out how their conversation went so sour so fast. Thinking now that maybe she never should have asked about MiKayla in the first place.

Being left to her own thoughts now Miley began to go over everything she knew about the other woman. There had to be something she was missing. Something just didn't seem to add up right now. Sure she didn't expect a happy response, but still, there was something behind Lilly's words that kept making Miley come back to their conversation.

Deciding she'd spent enough time sitting there she got up and headed back towards the house thinking maybe that's where Lilly went. Reaching the sliding glass door she pulls it open, "Lilly?" Hearing no response she steps through and pulls it closed behind her. She tries calling her name but still there is so sign of the other woman so she starts heading further into the house.

Just inside the hallway she finds a table with several pictures of Lilly and Mikayla, several more adorn the wall above it. Now knowing that Lilly once loved the other woman she picks up one of the pictures wanting to look at her more closely.

A small piece of folded paper that had been resting behind the frame falls out as Miley lifts the photo. She puts the picture down and instead grabs what looks like a note. She holds it in her hands for a minute trying to decide if she should read it or note. Hoping it'll give her a clue has to what is going on with Lilly she carefully unfolds it and begins to read.

_L-_

_I know you will not understand what I did this, but one day I hope you can forget me._

_I've tried finding happiness, but darkness seems to find me and I can't breathe. You were always the strong one. I'm sorry._

_-M_

Miley looks up to find that Lilly has finally come back to the house and was now watching her. She realizes she never should have looked at that letter, but now she believes she knows what is bothering the old woman. "I'm sorry. I was just…" she tries to apologize but isn't give then chance as Lilly walks over and grabs the paper out of her hand. Turning she starts to leave again. "Wait," Miley calls, "I wanna talk to you," she reaches for Lilly's arm turning her around.

"You had no right to read that letter," Lilly tells Miley angrily, brushing her hair out of her face, anything to keep from doing something she knows she shouldn't do right at this moment.

"I'm sorry I read the letter," Miley tries to apologize again. Right then though she can't help her feelings, or her need to help Lilly come to terms with this. Something she feels now that Lilly hasn't done. "But you can't run away from this," she continues.

Holding the letter up, "This is bullshit," she says with venom. That letter represents everything she hates about how things went down a few years ago. How her world seemed to come to a screeching halt in just a few minutes.

Miley tries to reach for her and comfort her, but Lilly throws her hands up preventing her from doing so. "No look, I don't want to talk about it," Lilly says forcefully trying to make Miley get the point.

Miley's not about to be deterred however, "You don't have to talk about it," she tells her, trying again to reach for her teacher. Succeeding this time she grabs both her arms pulling her towards her. Pulling the taller woman close, she pulls her into a tight hug.

"No, let me go," Lilly tries to resist but doesn't put much force into moving away this time.

"You don't have to talk about it," Miley tells her again, this time moving her arms to wrap around Lilly holding her even closer. "I'm not letting you go," she tells her.

"Miley," she tries again, but Miley just wraps her tighter and Lilly just stands there stiff unsure of what to do now.

"I'm not letting you go," Miley repeats once last time before she starts to feel Lilly's resolve crumble. Miley runs a hand down Lilly's hair soothingly as Lilly cries into her shoulder, finally letting herself feel what she has been denying herself to do so for too long.

Lilly feels herself give in completely as she wraps her arms around the smaller girl, holding on for dear life, dropping the letter to the floor as she does so. She finally lets herself feel the anguish that has been locked deep inside. Letting herself remember her friend and lover that left her far too soon, but of her own choice. Taking comfort from Miley she just let it all out until she couldn't anymore.

Once Lilly had stopping crying long enough to move, Miley led her into the bedroom and got Lilly to lay down and rest some, sure she was emotionally spent. She could see the need in Lilly's eyes and laid down beside her, trying her best to comfort her mourning friend. She watches Lilly sleep for awhile before finally falling asleep herself still wrapped around the older woman.

Lilly was the first to wake up and while she felt a little disoriented she could help but feel the calm that overcame her when she realized Miley was still there beside her. In fact it felt entirely too good laying her like this and that could only mean trouble.

The rest of the day she tried to ignore the looks Miley was giving her, but she couldn't shake those eyes from her mind. They seemed to see inside her. She probably should have driven them back and soon as they awoke, but she wasn't ready to leave this haven just yet.

After sending another look Lilly's way only to feel rejected she looks down, unsure of where they stood now. They had started making progress on this trip, but now it felt like they were back to the beginning all over again. When Lilly said it was time to head back, she just followed her out without any fuss, knowing that this day hadn't turned out like she had anticipated when she suggested leaving campus.

Pulling back into the school, Lilly parks the car, but neither woman makes a move to get out. Miley's not ready for this day to be over. All too soon spring break will be over and they will be back to being surrounded by other people all the time.

Lilly looks over at Miley just hoping she'll get out, but isn't surprised to see Miley watching her closely. Those gorgeous eyes trying to see inside her soul. Miley watches for any signal she can take from the other woman, but Lilly just looks down and away.

Knowing this is her last chance Miley reaches down and gently places a finger on Lilly's hand still holding the wheel. She's hoping that maybe she can bring back what was happening between them on the beach. Instead Lilly drops her hand down into her lap, effectively breaking contact.

Looking out the window, Miley tries to brush off the rejection she's just been given. She's starting to wonder why Lilly can't just accept what's happening between them. She decides to look at Lilly one last time, hoping that she'll give her something to work with, anything other than this silence. When none comes she turns defeated and gets out of the car, leaving Lilly wondering for the millionth time if she's doing the right thing.

**A/N: Just wanted to mention I now have a twitter, username Jaywriter if anyone's on there hit me up! LOL I love twitter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright finally I'm back with chapter 8. I figure after this one there's only 2 more chapters left and then maybe an epilogue with my own ending. My goal will be to finish it before my niece's birthday (She'll be one year old on June 30). I have one more food audit coming up at work next week so I'll try to write as much as possible but I may be working a lot of overtime until it's over.**

**Chapter 8**

Wanting to wash away from the stress of the day Lilly decided a nice warm bath would do the trick. Playing with the dials until she got the right temperature, she left the water running and headed back into her bedroom for a minute to grab a few things. As she was hustling around the room her eyes caught sight of a picture and without knowing why she picked it up and carried it with her back into the bathroom.

She laid everything out just the way she wanted it, gently placing the picture up against the wall on the lip of the bathtub, next to the dials. She quickly undressed and climbed into the hot water, ready for it to start working its magic. Closing her eyes she leaned back against the wall just letting the heat and steam fill her senses, trying to block everything out of her mind. Pushing thoughts of Mikayla and Miley out of her head. Or at least she was trying.

How could she though with everything that had happened earlier that day? Miley was so sweet to her. She saw a side of the young girl she'd never seen before other than that time with Sarah, but that was different because the attention wasn't directed at her. She couldn't deny wanting to be with Miley, but it was impossible. There just wasn't any way for it to happen.

Then there was Mikayla, the first girl to steal her heart while they were still practically just kids. They had been inseparable, it was no wonder they fell in love like they did. Closed off from the rest of the world on this campus, they weren't left with a lot of options but to spend time together.

Opening her eyes back up, they land on the picture in front of her. Sitting up she pulls her knees into her chest tightly before slowly reaching out for the picture. Running her fingers gently over the face of the posed girl, she thought about the love she felt for her.

Laying the picture on the top of the water, she watched as it began floating away from her. At the same time she felt her heart start to heal and knowing now that she had finally let go of Mikayla.

--

Looking over at her alarm clock, Lilly realized she had been in bed over an hour, and decided she wasn't having much luck going to sleep tonight. Too many thoughts were filling her mind enough to rest. She was grateful she still had another day off before school was back in session. Otherwise she wouldn't be much good teaching tomorrow morning if she was half asleep.

A creaking just outside her door alerted her to the fact that someone was out there. She didn't have to wonder who it was. She could feel the girl's presence as easily as seeing her with her own two eyes. Leaning forward a bit she waited impatiently to see what the girl would do.

Miley paused outside Lilly's door not sure what had made her come in the first place. She had been lying awake in her dorm room, the silence almost deafening. She was used the noise of her roommates as they slumbered and found it hard to fall asleep without them in the room. Especially with all the thoughts swimming through her mind.

_Had the two of them really made any progress to being closer?_ She wanted to believe they did, but she just wasn't sure. That thought had brought her to this door now. She was curious as to what Lilly thought about the whole thing. She wanted to talk to her and see where they stood now.

And she was lying to herself if she believed that's all she wanted coming to Lilly's room like this. She wanted more than that. She wanted Lilly to acknowledge what was happening between them. She wanted to be close to the other woman emotionally as well as physically. She just wanted the teacher to give her a chance.

Raising her hand to knock Miley paused, the rejection she had felt earlier in the car coming back to her. She wasn't sure she wanted to feel that twice in one day, and she wasn't sure how Lilly would respond to her showing up like this. Suddenly it was a risk she didn't want to take. To go on pretending would have to be easier than finding out the truth, especially if it was a truth she didn't want to hear, at least for tonight. Lowering her hand, she turned and walked away, thinking maybe tomorrow she'd have the guts to ask.

Inside Lilly let out a relieved breath as she heard footsteps fading down the hallway. She was still unsure of what would have happened if Miley would have knocked on her door. Even more, she was afraid that feeling like she was tonight, that they would have done something that she would surely have regretted later.

Laying back down, she tried once again in vain to go to sleep.

--

School was back in full swing and with it came all the hustle and bustle as students made their way around campus. It was only the first day back but already Miley was missing the quiet that Spring Break had offered.

She'd hardly seen Lilly at all since everyone started arriving and she was beginning to wonder if maybe the other woman was avoiding her. She thought surely she couldn't when they were in class but she was proven wrong when Miss Truscott hardly spared her a glance except when necessary.

Yet she couldn't help but feeling as if her eyes were glued to the beautiful woman in front of her. And for the first time in Miley's life it wasn't just the physical beauty she was drawn too. She realized that she was falling for the beautiful woman she saw inside of Lilly. That's when she knew she had fallen in love and she just wasn't sure what to do about it.

That night at dinner Lilly couldn't stop herself from watching Miley sitting with her roommates at a table across the room. She couldn't stop herself from watching the younger girl when she knew the other girl had no clue she was doing it. She hadn't allowed herself to give Miley any sort of attention when they were close to each other. She had to keep her distance if she wanted to get through the rest of the year in one piece.

The four girls at the table seemed to be quiet but at least she thought they were getting along better now that the year was almost over. When Miley had first arrived she had feared the girl would keep herself closed off from everyone. But the brunette had surprised her and let people in. She knows though that the one Miley wanted to let in the most, was the one that wouldn't allow it, and for that she felt sad.

Next to her Mother Kunkle watched Lilly play with her food. She couldn't figure out who Lilly kept looking at, but she was pretty sure she knew who it was anyway. She couldn't help but start to feel a little worried with how her niece was acting.

Not knowing she was being watched, Miley sat idling pushing her food around on her plate, not knowing that the woman on her mind was doing the same thing. She wasn't feeling very hungry and couldn't seem to make herself eat anything right then.

She never expected that she would actually fall in love with the young teacher. It had started out as just a simple game of cat and mouse, a way to pass the time while she was stuck in this place she was sure would be hell. Yet now she couldn't help but admit she was really glad she had come here, and was still trying to accept that her relationship as it was with Miss Truscott had come to mean so much to her.

"You have a look," Amber breaks into the silence of their table, effectively pulling Miley out of her thoughts. Trying not to give her any reaction to encourage her further, Miley just stares at her as if she had no idea what she was talking, and in truth she didn't. That didn't stop Amber though who just gave her a cocky smile, "you slept with her didn't you?"

"Slept with who?" Ashley asks incredulously of Miley, both questions catching her off guard. She wasn't sure how to respond. She wouldn't be lying if she denied it because nothing really did happen, but she needed to make sure they believed that. She also needed to put an end to this conversation and not given them any more reason to speculate.

"I didn't sleep with anyone," she tells Ashley first before turning to glare down at Amber, "and I don't have a look."

Amber wasn't to be deterred however. After having been rejected by Miley, it seemed she had made it her goal to taunt the other girl. "It's more like a glow."

That statement made Miley stop and think for just a minute. Was it possibly that just being in love gave you some kind of glow? Could Amber really see through her like that? She wasn't sure, but she really wanted the other girl to shut up already. "Stop," she demanded with as much force as she could muster without making a scene.

Amber was easier to read than she allowed herself to believe though. Miley was pretty sure she knew what all this was about, but she didn't know what to do about it. She just didn't like the other girl like that.

Amber still wasn't ready to drop the conversation just yet. "You should hide it better than that," she taunted.

"Hide what," Ashley asked curiously, still unsure what the other two were talking about. Her question went unheard however as Miley and Amber were too busy staring each other down.

"Would you shut up, Amber," Miley demanded once again hoping that would be the end of it. She was relieved when Mother Kunkle stood up, halting the chance for Amber to say more. Not wanting to show any interest in what the other woman was about to say, she turned back to her tray and began to eat.

"May I have you attention please?" Mother Kunkle asked the students as she stood up before them. She waited for all the students to settle down and give her their attention before continuing on. "As you may have heard, this Friday night is our annual End-of-the-year dance with St. Paul's."

A loud cheer goes up throughout the room. Lilly just rolls her eyes, not looking forward to the event. She just had this feeling that, that dance was bound to be trouble for her. She tries to put on a happy face for the girls though. She remembers how important this night always was to them. After having been locked away in this campus for some long they'd finally get to let a part of the outside world in for one night.

Miley turned her head just in time to catch Lilly's smile, before turning to look at her tray once more. She had heard about this dance from some of the other girls but wasn't excited about it like they were.

But then for most everyone else, it was a chance to meet people and connect. A time for them to dance and to flirt with people of interest, but the one she wanted to share that experience was already on this campus. She wasn't holding out much hope of any of that to happen though in such a public place.

"Ah, ah, ah. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior," she tells them, interrupting their excitement. She leaves it at that though and sits back down, leaving each table to go back to their conversations again, most of which now consumed with talk about Friday.

Amber let their table be no exception. "My brother and his are playing at the dance," she tells them, knowing they all knew her brother attended St. Paul's. Suddenly she thinks of one more thing she can annoy Miley about. "Maybe you could play with them Miley."

Not sure where Amber was going with this, she decides to tread a little cautiously. "Maybe," she admits without much interest, just wishing this meal was over so she could get awhile from the other girl for awhile. She definitely was starting to really piss her off.

"You know, we haven't seen you sing or play that guitar," Amber continues. "I'm starting to wonder if it's all just for show," she finishes, knowing that she's pretty much pushed Miley to the end of her rope. Serves her right for turning her down in favor of some teacher so much older.

Deciding she'd had enough, Miley slams her fork down onto her plate. Getting up, she mutters a "see you guys later," before storming off.

"Amber," Ashley scolds her.

"What?" she asks innocently, acting as if she didn't just do that on purpose.

**A/N 2: Also I'll try and keep my Twitter updated as to when you can expect the next chapter and when I'm working on it. Twitter screen name is LilSpa for those who aren't following me.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Excuses this time, Food Audit, Reformatting computer, and a whole lot of Buffy the Vampire Slayer lol. **

**For all of you reviewing THANK YOU so much I really do appreciate them. I try to respond to each of them but sometimes I just don't have the time. And thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this long, when I started I didn't know this was going to be such a lengthy project, I thought it was going to be easy LOL.**

**Chapter 9**

As the end of the year was approaching the entire school was rewarded with a rare treat. Students and teachers alike were invited to enjoy a movie that was playing on a large projector screen that had been set up outside on the lawn. Dressed in their pajamas, girls filled every inch of the courtyard.

To ensure a little order Ms. Kunkle required that everyone sit with their dorm and that their advisor was nearby to make sure things didn't get out of hand. This gave Miley the perfect opportunity to be near her heart's desire, choosing a spot just a little behind and to the side of here where she could watch the blonde as the movie progressed.

The only reason she bothered to come out with all the others in the first place was because she knew she'd get to be near the other woman, but as the movie played in front of her she had to admit she was enjoying herself. The intensity of the two main characters had her pulled in, wanting to see what happened as the two just could not seem to get together. Yet the simple touches between the two of them spoke volumes about how they felt.

Seeing this made Miley drawn back to the blonde in front of her, turning her head she studied the teacher for a minute the movie suddenly giving her an idea she wanted to test. Very slowly she inched herself closer to the older woman making sure not to draw attention from anyway that she was doing so.

With her hands behind her, holding her up, every minute sitting there in the darkened silence Lilly could feel Miley behind her. She could feel her eyes on her now and knew that whatever was in the younger girls head, was moving into dangerous territory. Her eyes kept trying to stray to the other girl, but she wouldn't allow herself to do so. Secretly she was hoping that she was strong enough to ignore the brunette enough to deter her from whatever she was thinking.

Reaching out cautiously, Miley pauses, watching Lilly carefully before slowly traces her index finger down the outside of Lilly's arm. Trying not to suck in a breath at the simple touch, Lilly using everything in her to try and stay as still as possibly as Miley adds another finger and gently runs them down the top of her hand. Electricity shoots up Lilly's arm and she knows she has to do something to stop this now.

Shifting around to get her hand out from underneath her, she sits there for a moment before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She does the only thing she can think of to take her mind off the tempting girl behind her and sends a text to Oliver.

Within minutes he responds saying he'll pick her up later. Turning back to the movie, Lilly tries her best to focus on it and her newly scheduled date with Oliver.

--

After having spent an evening together Oliver pulled the car up to the front of the school. Turning the car off he turns to look at Lilly for a moment before leaning in to kiss her. Trying to let herself enjoy the moment, Lilly kisses back.

Her heart just isn't in it so she pulls back, leaning back against the seat not sure what to do now. She's not in love with him, and she's not being far too either one of them letting this continue on the way it has.

Running his hands over his face, Oliver leans forward trying to figure out just want is going on. He's not sure what has been up with Lilly lately but she just doesn't seem to be acting like herself. He turns to study her for a minute trying to figure out what's going on inside her head, all the while giving her an inquisitive look.

Feeling his eyes on her, Lilly takes a moment to figure out just what she wants to say to him to make him understand, but the words don't seem to come to her. "Oliver,…I…" she stops not sure what she can really say to get him to see what she's thinking.

"Yeah?" he questions back. When she doesn't answer he thinks he's starting to figure it all out, "Is this the part where I hear you're still not sure? You just need more time. 'We're just in that sort of middle place where you know- I mean, there's love, but I don't know, Oliver. I don't know.' The only thing you know is that you don't know. Blah, blah, blah, blah," he finishes letting the "blahs fade into silence.

"O-Oliver," she tries again but he quickly interrupts her.

"You know what I want, Lilly?" he asks her.

She whispers hesitantly, "what?" but he continues before the word has barely even left her mouth. "I want to be with somebody who knows they want to be with me." His voice cracking as he finishes.

Lilly is unsure how to respond to that. On one hand she does care for Oliver a great deal, but on the other hand she knows that she can't be the person he's looking for. She reaches over to run a hand through his hair gently knowing that what she has to say next will likely break his heart. "I want that for you too."

"I can't believe you just said that," Oliver tells her unbelievably. "I don't even know what to do with you." Trying to hold back his feelings, he hides behind his hand giving himself a moment to gather his composure. "Can you get out?" he asks not wanting to sit there with her any longer.

Lilly turns the door, pulling the handle releasing it but not opening it just yet. Turning back she knows she can't apologize but she tries anyway, "sorry." She knows deep down though that it doesn't mean much.

"Yeah," he responds emotionless, "can you get out?" he repeats again. Lilly watches him for a minute before deciding that it really is the end and gets out.

--

It had been two days since the incident in the courtyard, where Miley had once again felt rejected by the teacher. No matter how many times she'd felt that way however she would just dust it off and keep trying. She had to. She couldn't get the young woman off her mind and to her that meant something.

However, she couldn't seem to decide which was worse, the rejection or the avoidance. Both were becoming equally annoying. She just couldn't understand why Lilly was acting the way she was. She knew the blonde had to be feeling the same things she was. The pull between them was to strong, and yet she continued to ignore it.

With a face that could only be described as a determined scowl on her face, Miley sat in the young teacher's classroom that day. Her elbow on the desk, holding her arm in the air, she repeatedly pops the cap on and off her pen with a resounding click. At this point she doesn't care if she gets in trouble with the blonde who was currently writing something on the chalkboard with her back turned. Any attention would be better than this silence.

Before Lilly has a chance to turn around and notice however the bell rings and the class begins to head out glad the year was almost over. Miley, however, stays in her seat. Today is the day she is going to get the other woman to talk to her, she's determined to succeed. Waiting until all the students have left before she makes her move to the front desk.

After the bell rang, Lilly watches as her students begin to head out for a minute before she leaning over her desk drawer, looking for something she needed next class. She didn't notice that Miley had stayed behind until she felt the girl's presences she a mere couple of feet away from her.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Miley asks almost desperately, the heart break in her voice is evident. Lilly continues to stare at her desk, afraid to look up. Afraid that if she does, Miley will see exactly what she doesn't want her to see. "You haven't said a word to me in over two weeks," Miley continues, hoping to even get a sign of acknowledgement.

Taking a deep breath, Lilly pushes the drawer closed, giving herself a minute before straightening herself before turning to look at the smaller girl. Both women stare into each other's eyes for a long moment. Each searching for something different within the other.

Lilly can see the vulnerability in Miley's eyes and it makes her hesitate for a moment. She doesn't want to crush the girl, but there is just no way anything could ever come of this. "I can't do this," she told her as sternly as she could allow herself to do so, but also trying to tread as lightly as possible.

"We're not doing anything wrong," Miley tries to tell her, denying that there is any reason why the teacher couldn't be with her. It was the only way she could allow herself to think right now.

The two continue to stare at each other intently, unaware that Mother Kunkle has walked up to the door and now stood watching them both through the window.

Lilly tries once more to get to Miley. She has to make the girl understand how important this is. "I _can't_ do this," she stresses the word "can't" in hopes that Miley will finally get how much this cannot happen.

Looking into Lilly's eyes, Miley see the truth she's hiding behind. But she's also coming to realize that if Lilly's not willing to be with her than she's just going to have to accept it. Trying to hold her emotion at bay, Miley nods her head showing she understands what Lilly is telling her before quietly making her way out the door.

Seeing Miley heading for the door Mother Kunkle quickly steps back not wanting either one to know she had been watching the exchange. She wasn't really sure what she saw just now, but she knows that whatever it was, wasn't a good thing and she didn't like it at all. Seeing the girl was long gone she heads into the room.

Inside, with her back to the door, Lilly tries to get herself back together after such an emotional situation. Hearing the door open behind her she turns to find her aunt entering the room. Quickly turning back she gathers her breath making one last effort to make sure the older woman doesn't notice what is likely written all over her face just now.

"Is something the matter?" Kunkle asks Lilly, her voice not betraying what she has just seen.

Still not daring to look the other woman in the eye she holds her position. "No, I'm fine," she tells her trying to be as convincing as possible.

Not really sure she believes her but not knowing what else there is to say, Kunkle turns back to the business at hand. "Well um…" she starts holding up a couple of thick folders, "I'll need these students reviewed by Friday." She places them on Lilly's desk.

"Okay sure."

Seeing that she still didn't get much of a response from her niece Kunkle tries one more time, "I'd like to think if something were going on, if there was something you needed, that you would ask." Her voice is sincere and she does care for the girl, but their relationship has never been conventional by any means.

"No, I don't need anything," Lilly shrugs the offer off knowing that when Miley had first come she had tried to stop the situation, but her aunt hadn't listened. The year was almost over and she just needed to make it a few more weeks and her life would go back to normal, or so she hoped.

"Very well," Mother Kunkle tells her, slowly turning and walking out of the room, closing the door harshly behind her.

--

The day of the dance had finally arrived and all the girls were in a frenzy trying to get for tonight's event. Amber and Ashley are trying to get all gussied up applying their make up while Sarah is just trying to stay as out of the attention as much as possible. Miley watches them rolling her eyes, really not into the partying mood, instead writing her in her notebook.

"Think you'll hook up at the dance?" Amber asks Ashley when a lull in the conversation presented itself.

Ashley responds trying to apply her lipstick, "My hooking up days are over," she tells Amber, knowing it was no secret why that was so.

Bored with Ashley's response, and wanting to get more of a reaction from someone she turns her head to Miley. "What about you Miley? Think you'll hook up at the dance?" Miley glances up over the pages glaring, trying to ignore Amber, knowing she'll only goad her into more. "I hear Miss Truscott will be there," Amber finishes.

"You know what Amber?" Miley slams her book closed having had enough of the other girl. Somebody needed to shut her up before things got ugly. Although if she was honest she'd admit they already where. Towering over the other girl, hoping to make her feel threatened, "I'm getting really sick of your smart-ass comments." She turns around heading back to her bed, hoping that will be the end of it.

"Wow," Amber exclaims, standing up, "Someone needs to get laid."

Obviously verbally warnings were not going to stop Amber from running her smart mouth. Miley couldn't take much more of the girl, glad she had rejected her in the beginning even if that's half of Amber's problem and she knows it. But she couldn't take listening to the other girl one more minute, she turned around and pushed the other girl down onto her bed.

Amber jumps back up, and quickly attacks Miley pushing her towards her own bed. Ashley and Sarah starting screaming both girls names trying to get them to stop but not know what else to do. The noise floats down the hall and soon the doorway begins to fill with girls watching the fight taking place, egging the two girls on.

Amber gets Miley pinned down to the bed and just keeps smacking her. As hard as Miley is trying she can't seem to get the other girl off her. Ashley and Sarah are both trying to stall Amber's hands but both just get knocked away.

Amber gets one final blow across Miley before being pulled away but Lilly who had just now entered the room having heard the commotion all the way down in her own room. Standing between the girls, she holds her arms out, keeping them from attacking each other again.

After giving Amber a quick once over to see she's fine, Lilly turns to Miley to find the girl holding a hand to her face. Concern for the girl quickly washes over her, "Miley go see the nurse."

"I don't need a fucking nurse," Miley shouts back, pushing her way past the girls in the door way and running down the hallway. Wanting to be anywhere but where Lilly was at the moment. She was ashamed for having been caught by the woman fighting, knowing that she had just reinforced the teachers initial thoughts about her. Also she just couldn't bear to seeing her anymore.

After looking around the dorm room once more to ensure everything was fine Lilly takes off after Miley, catching up with her running down the stairs. "Miley, wait," she tries to stop her. Seeing her chance as Miley rounds the corner she reaches out grabbing Miley's arm effectively turning her around.

Miley throws her arm back breaking Lilly's hold on her. "Don't touch me," Miley yells harshly, knowing she wants nothing more, but not like this. It was just too much for her.

"Let me see your face," Lilly reaches out trying again only to have her hand smacked away again. After staring at her for a minute more Miley runs off again leaving Lilly standing there wishing things could be different.

She holds it together until she can get back to her own room. Drawing herself a bath to get herself ready tonight, she gets in and only then does she let the tears flow.

**A/N 2: The last chapter should take us through the end of the movie and be much longer so bear with me as it might take a little longer but I'll try not to keep you waiting to long.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope you all are having an awesome summer, it's been a busy one for me but I've finally got this done.**

**Chapter 10**

The rain poured outside as several large buses pulled up to the school letting off a flood of teenage boys, racing to get inside before they got soaked. Oliver followed behind his students entering the multi-room room where the dance was being held. Hearing the boys' arrival, the girls all began to make their way to the gym, ready to get on with tonight's festivities.

The live band on stage had been playing for a half hour now, and still no one had made their way out to the dance floor. Men and women alike remained where they were talking quietly to their friends, not one daring to venture out and be the first ones to start dancing.

Keeping an eye on everyone, Lilly and Kunkle stand in the adjacent room, watching them all closely from behind the refreshment table. Lilly wasn't certain what was going on. The kids had looked forward to this night for so long and yet most of them were sitting around looking almost bored.

Out of the corner of her eye she notices Oliver walk up to them, tensing slightly, their break up a few days ago fresh in her mind. Studying him quickly without being noticed, she doesn't notice any hesitation on his part and takes that as a good sign that maybe they can still be friends.

"Mother Kunkle, you look well," she hears him tell her aunt before turning the conversation to her. "You know Lilly, I thought if we danced, it might encourage some of the kids to get out there. What do you say?"

Lilly doesn't answer for a minute, trying to figure out just what he was suggesting. She couldn't help but wonder if it really was an innocent suggestion, or a way to get close to her again.

Mother Kunkle stands between them watching them both with a smile. While it was a true that she never much cared for Oliver, in light of what she felt was starting between Lilly and the young Miss Stewart, Oliver was obviously the better choice. Before Lilly has a chance to respond to Oliver's suggestion, the older woman does it for her. "What a perfect idea."

Still unsure, Lilly holds her hand out for Oliver to take, leading her out onto the dance floor. "It's a dance," Oliver tells her jokingly, "come on pal. It won't be painful."

Lilly laughs, knowing the guy she was friends with first is back. She knew that he wasn't unaffected with their break up, but she's glad to see he's putting that aside so that they could still be around each other. "Alright," she agrees happily. The look on his face as he tries to find the perfect spot in front of the band is priceless. He looks like a teenage in awe of being able to dance with a beautiful girl.

The two began dancing is slow circles, just the teenagers around them do as they begin to finally fill the dance floor around them. "How have you been?" Oliver asks her sincerely.

"I've been okay," she answers quietly. He gives her a questioning "yeah" and she just nods her head before asking him the same. The conversation pretty much ends after he tells her he's been good, neither one really know what to say.

Miley had watched as all the other girls left the dormitory all dressed up, but remained seated on her bed, not sure if she really wanted to even bother going down there. A room full of boys wasn't going to be a distraction from her, quite the opposite she felt it would only reinforce what she felt in her heart.

After sitting there in the quiet for awhile, she couldn't take not knowing what was going on down there, and more importantly what Lilly might be doing. Getting dressed quickly in a beautiful spaghetti strap red dress and pulling her hear up in a bun, she heads out.

Keeping her head down so as not to make it obvious that she was looking for anything in particular, Miley heads over to the dance floor, spotting Lilly dancing with a guy. She had heard through rumors when she first came to the school that Lilly was dating one of the teachers at the boy's school, but she'd never seen evidence of it until now. The two were obviously very comfortable with each other.

As they rounded around Lilly spotted Miley staring intently at her. The two locked eyes, both betraying what they were feeling for each other. The blondes forces herself to look back at her dance partner, trying to convey to Miley that it would never be the two of them, but in her heart she just wasn't sure what the right thing to do was anymore. Watching Miley walk away was harder than she ever thought it would be.

Wandering outside, Miley pulls out a cigarette, leaning up on the bench in front of her before lighting it up.

Inside Amber, Ashley, and Sarah are all sitting along the wall appearing bored. No one has asked them to dance as of yet so the three were just left there listening to Amber's brother play. The music stops and the band claims a five minute break before putting their instruments down and leaving the stage.

She wanders outside and over to the railing along the overhang. Putting her foot on the bench, she lights a cigarette.

Inside Amber, Ashley, and Sarah are all sitting along the wall just observing everyone else and listening to the music. The song ends and the band put down their instruments claiming a five minute break.

"Wow Amber, your brother is so cute," Ashley comments, eyes glued to where he was standing before.

Not wanting to be left out of the conversation, Sarah asks shyly, "does he have a girlfriend?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Amber sighs.

Hearing the door open behind her, Miley turns to watch as several of the band members make their way towards her. A tall, lanky fellow comes to stand beside her. "You got a light?" he asks her and Miley's sure she knows who he is now. Reaching for her light she flips it open offering it to him as he lights up.

"You Amber's brother right?" she asks him, already sure she knows the answer. He answers with a quick, who wants to know "yeah" as the two study each other for a moment, before Miley asks him for a small favor.

--

Hurrying up to her dorm room, Miley reaches under her bed, grabbing her guitar and throwing it on the bed. Pulling out her note book, she then searches for the page she is looking for, ripping out the lyrics she has been working on all year long. Grabbing them both she begins to head out the door before she changes her mind, setting them both back down on the bed.

Opening the drawer of her night stand, she pulls out the Buddha Prayer beads she's kept hidden there for so long, putting them back on, wanting to be the girl she once was before entering this place, if only for tonight.

Yanking the chopsticks out of her hair, she shakes it loose while reaching her dress straps pulling them down and off her at the same time, leaving the more solid, sexier under dress she had on underneath. Feeling ready now, she grabs her guitar and lyrics once again before heading down to the gym.

Finding Amber's brother back on stage waiting for her, she quickly goes over the lyrics with him, going over with him just how she wants it to be played.

After their dance had finished, Oliver and Lilly had made their way back over to Mother Kunkle, the three conversing easily. "Well everyone seems to be having a wonderful time," Mother Kunkle stats with a smile that could almost be construed as real on her face.

"Yes they do," Oliver agrees. The three of them unaware that Miley is on stage in front of the microphone.

"We're so glad that you brought the boys," Kunkle tells Oliver, both of them oblivious to the voice that now filters through the room. Lilly on the other hand recognizes the voice immediately, caught off guard for the time being.

"Well, it's hardly a dance without boys and girls, right?" By the time Oliver replies Lilly's focus is entirely on that voice.

_The space between what's wrong and right  
You will find me waiting for you_

Needing to see for herself that her mind wasn't just playing tricks on her, Lilly turns leaving the other two, who barely notice her departure as she makes her way into the dance room, being drawn there by Miley's voice.

_All your fortresses go down in the night  
To the dawn I'll see you through_

Standing behind the crowd that had gathered to watch Miley sing, she watches the young girl intently, letting the lyrics fill her up.

_Cause I know, that you know  
You're all over me now_

The two women's eyes finally meet each other's across the room, and Miley looks deeply at Lilly, telling her with her eyes that she wrote this for her, that she's singing just for her.

It is in that moment that Lilly knows she's can't deny her feeling anymore. There is something between her and Miley, and it wasn't just simple infatuation, or a fleeting thing. It was real and she was scared to admit that in some ways it felt just right.

_And it's clear, you will show  
And your curtains will go  
But if your heart is cold  
My sheets are warm  
I will shelter you  
All through the storm  
I will shelter you  
All through the storm_

Suddenly feeling like the room is going to swallow her whole, Lilly made her way quickly out of the room. She couldn't even begin to describe all of what she was feeling. She just knew if she didn't get out of there and get some air quick, something was going to happen. Finding her way outside, she leans up against the door to keep out of the pouring rain.

Miley watches her leave not sure what is going on. She could see in Lilly's eyes a change come over her and she honestly believed it was a good change, at least for her. She kept singing trying to decide if she should follow her or not. Not able to take it anymore, she leaves the stage mid song in search of the blonde.

Seeing her vaguely through the windows leaning against the door Miley makes her way out slowly not sure what kind of reaction she's going to get from the other woman.

Lilly could feel Miley's presence stronger than she ever has before. Keeping her hands wrapped around her middle almost as if guarding herself, she stood there trying to sort her thoughts out. She didn't want to look at the younger girl, afraid of what her face would betray to the brunette. She was sure that her feelings were written all over her face now and she didn't want Miley to see. If she let her see, then it would be real and there would be no stopping what would happen next.

Taking a deep breath, she turned a glance at Miley finally. One small glance became a long stare as both of them tried to figure out what to do now. Knowing she should get away quickly Lilly turns ready to head out into the rain. She hasn't gone more than a step before a hand reaches out to hers, turning back around to face Miley.

One touch from Miley and that's all it took, in her head she was trying to tell herself this was a really bad idea, but her heart just won't let her stop. Letting Miley pull her close, she willingly step back in front of the shorter girl, their eyes searching each other the entire time.

She could feel Miley's breath on her face now, making her eyes stray to the other woman's lips. The same lips she hadn't allowed herself to admit that she'd been dying to taste for far too long now. Not able to stand it any longer, she puts her hands on either side of Miley's head, pulling her into a searing kiss.

One taste isn't enough, she's got to have more. The two continue to kiss as the rain drowns out their moans. It's moments before they come back to their senses and realizes they are standing out where anyone could easily see what they were doing. No words were needed as Miley grabbed Lilly's hand, pulling her towards the dorms, to afraid that if they quite touching the moment would be lost.

They made their wait towards Lilly's room as quickly and has carefully as possible, making sure no one saw the two of them together. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Miley reached for Lilly's mouth again with her own, slowly backing her up against the wall and effectively taking the lead.

Neither woman can get enough of the other, wrapping their arms around each other and touch everywhere they could reach. Entwining their fingers together, Miley pins Lilly's arms above her head pushing her further against the wall. Releasing them almost as quickly, she reaches for the bottom of Lilly's dress, pulling it up and over Lilly's head, releasing her from the confines of the white garment, sealing their lips together again as soon as it is off.

Moving backwards towards the bed, Miley sits down leaving Lilly towering above her. The two lock eyes as Miley reaches up and begins pulling off the undershirt Lilly had on, placing open mouthed kisses on her stomach as the skin was revealed. Running her hands through Miley's hair, she rolls her head back in pleasure, loving what the girl is doing to her.

Kissing her way back up Lilly's chest, Miley fuses their mouths back together again as they fall back on the bed with Lilly on top, their faces never more than a few inches apart. Neither one can get enough of the other, loving the taste each other.

Reaching a hand to Lilly's back, Miley unhooks her bra one handed leaving Lilly naked from the waist up. Rolling around on the bed, they move so Miley's on top making it easier to pull off Miley's top off, leaving them both in their panties.

Running her hands all over Lilly's body, touching her everywhere she could reach, Miley works her hand down between their bodies. Sliding her hands under the garment still covering Lilly, Miley found Lilly's center. Hands and bodies started working together then to bring them both to the point of ultimate pleasure.

--

"I wonder where Miley is," Sarah wonders aloud the next morning at breakfast, just trying to make conversation and noticing the other girl wasn't there.

"Who cares?" Amber retorts annoyed, not really wanting to even hear Miley's name, which earns her a look from Ashley.

Sarah doesn't give much thought to what Amber said, slightly worried about Miley. "She wasn't in our room last night," she points out.

"Duh!" Amber replies to Sarah stating the obvious. "She's probably in Miss Truscott's room," she finishes as if that's the most obvious conclusion. The three of them trade looks back and forth trying to decide who is right and who is wrong.

Amber knows she's right though. She noticed that both of them had seemed to disappear at about the same time the night before. Although she hadn't really thought too much about it until this morning's conversation. Suddenly an idea occurred to her, giving her a sick pleasure in realizing she could now bring the other girl down. Getting up, she heads over towards Mother Kunkle.

"I don't care if they're together. I like them both," Sarah states offhandedly in her absence before taking another bite of her food.

Taking a seat next to Kunkle, "Mother Kunkle?"

Turning to the young girl, she gives Amber her full attention, unsure of what the girl wants. "Yes, Amber?" she asks.

Not letting the older woman see through the plot in her head, she speaks with the most fake amount of concern she can come up with, "I'm a little worried about Miley and Miss Truscott."

That one sentence was enough to make Kunkle realize that neither of the women in question was in the room. In fact she hasn't seen her niece since early on in the dance. Excusing herself from the table of teachers, she made her way quickly to Lilly's room, determined to find out what was going on.

--

Lilly wakes up first but just lays there, enjoying the feeling of having Miley's arms around her, not wanting to move just yet. Thinking over the night before she can't help the smile that comes to her face, not regretting it for anything. Now that it had happened she could admit it how right it felt. The circumstances weren't the best, but she felt more for the young girl than she had in a long time and it felt wonderful.

Thinking she better see what time it was, she lifted her head a bit to see the alarm clock on the other side of Miley. The clock was blinking _12:13_ signifying that in the storm last night the power had obviously gone out, leaving her with no idea what time it was.

"Miley, wake up," shaking her arm gently, knowing they both need to get up now and find out what time it was. "Wake up," she tries again.

Sleepily rubbing her eyes, "what?" she asks Lilly not sure what is going on.

"Miley. Shit," Lilly curses getting out of bed looking for her clothes.

"What is it?" Miley tries to ask again only to get a "fuck" from Lilly in response.

Both women can hear the echo of footsteps on the concrete stairs as Kunkle makes her way towards where Lilly and Miley are desperately trying to get their clothes on. Miley barely gets her panties back on before Mother Kunkle burst into the room, leaving Lilly's hands on the zipper of her jeans. They both freeze knowing they've been caught now. With her shirt in hand Lilly tries to cover herself up.

"Lilly!" Kunkle yells disbelieving that she'd actually discovered what she only thought was a very unlikely possibility before. Taking a deep breath, "I want to see you in my office _right now,_" she demands before turning and walking out of the room.

Once she's gone, Lilly lowers her shirt with a stunned expression on her face. Just moments before everything in her life seemed perfect, but now she had no idea what was going to happen. "That did not just happen," she whispers loudly, not sure if she's telling herself or Miley.

"It's- it's going to be okay," Miley tries to assure her, not really sure herself what was going to happen. Inside she was hoping that Lilly wasn't regretting what happened even now, because she sure wasn't. It was everything she wanted and more.

Pulling her shirt on, "you better go," Lilly tells her, not really wanting her to leave, but knowing it would be best for both of them if she did. She wanted to be able to take time and talk with Miley and figure all this out. They didn't have time for that now, everything had changed for them in a matter of minutes.

Miley watches Lilly carefully trying to decipher what she was really saying to her, before gathering the rest of her clothes up and heading for her own room.

Once Miley has left the room, Lilly makes her way over to her desk sitting down. Not able to make herself face her aunt just yet, she tries to figure out what could possibly happen now. The situation looked bad. There was no denying that. But last night had felt more right than anything in her life and she couldn't regret it even if she tried. She had little hope that she could make anyone see it that way though.

--

An hour later, Miley sits unmoving during the Saturday Services. The prayer Father Corelli is giving doesn't even enter her mind, her thoughts are with Lilly. She couldn't help but wonder what Mother Kunkle was going to do to her.

Sitting beside her, Sarah watching her closely, not daring to even guess what is going on in her friends mind. After Amber had talked to Mother Kunkle and the older woman had quickly left the cafeteria they all began to think that maybe what Amber had said was true.

Lilly hesitantly makes her way to her aunt's office, in no hurry to get there. Knowing the campus was empty with everyone at the church she wasn't worried about running into anyone and just enjoyed what may be the last time she walks through these halls.

Reaching her destination, she pauses trying to settle her stomach that was wound in knots before knocking lightly on the door. Her hope that her aunt didn't hear it vanished when she heard the quietly muttered "come in."

Inside Kunkle is rubbing her head as if she has a headache. The two eyed each other cautiously as Lilly takes a seat in front of the desk. Not wanting to look into her aunts disappointed face, she looks down waiting for her to start.

"I'm at a loss for words," she starts, pausing before asking her how she could let something like that happen.

Facing the other woman she whispers, "I don't know," before looking down in shame. Not for what happened, she was not ashamed of that. But she was ashamed how everything happened.

"Well, surely there must have been a moment when you thought to yourself, 'Is this really the right thing to do?'" Kunkle demanded.

"That would have been every moment," admits truthfully. There wasn't a moment since she met Miley that she wondered what the right thing to do was. Even after all this she still wasn't sure.

After services were over, Miley headed back to the dormitory with everyone else not really paying any attention to her surroundings. Instead focusing her attention on the necklace in her hands.

Out of the corner of her eye she catches sight of an unusual care parked in front of the Administration Building. Looking at it more closely she notices it's a U.S. Government car like the ones her mother travels. Worried now, she takes off heading for the front of the building wanting to get to Lilly as soon as possible.

Inside Lilly was still trying to get her aunt to see her side. "I'm not trying to say what I did was right," she says, trying to hold back all the emotions she's feeling right then and just have a serious conversation.

Interrupting, "It's not right!" Kunkle yells, standing up to overpower her niece. The young woman has not only disappointed her, but left her feeling disgusted and ashamed.

Not backing down, knowing that she's done nothing wrong, she looks right at her aunt unblinking. "I don't expect you to understand," she pauses for a moment wanting to make sure Kunkle takes in every word of what she is about to say, "but I love her."

Kunkle starts to let the emotion get to her. She holds back how upset she is but the tears shimmer anyway, knowing what she is about to do to not only a great teacher, but to her own flesh and blood as well.

Out in the hallway a two-way radio can be heard as a man and woman in suits enter the room, both with badges clipped to their belts. She knew there would be consequences for her actions, she just hadn't let herself think of how severe they could be. Now standing before her were to people ready to take her away and she had no idea where too.

"I'm sorry, Lilly," Kunkle says without any real apology behind it. Instead she turns away as the woman walks over and grabs Lilly by the shoulder, pulling her out of the room.

With an officer one each side of her, they begin making their way towards the front of the building. At this point the hallway was becoming filled with curious students, unsure of why one of their favorite teachers was being taken away.

Just as they reached the stairs leading down to the front of the building, Miley comes running in from the back side. "Wait!" she yells slowing them down but not stopping them entirely. Running as fast as she can, she pulls Lilly's hand out, wrapping the Buddha Prayer Beads tightly into her hand.

At that moment Lilly was pulled forward as they blocked Miley from getting any closer. Lilly's eyes stay with her as she is being pushed towards the exit. Lilly's eyes stay with Miley as they push her down the stairs, a small smile on her face. Miley giving her the beads proved to Lilly that the other girl loved her as well.

Miley tries to smile through her tears, feeling like everything will be alright just by the look she received from Lilly. Neither one regretted what had happened, nor would they change it. In their own ways, they had shown each other that they were loved.

Once Lilly was out of sight, Miley turned around, heading back down the way she had come. Girls lined the walls, none of the stopping Miley as they watched the tears fall freely now. It was obvious to everyone what had happened now.

A bell rings off in the distance and all the girls began making their way out. Ashley gives Amber a disgusted look before she too heads off to follow them. Knowing she ruling screwed up this time Amber just stands there letting them leave her there alone.

Just wanting to be alone, Miley heads towards her dorm room but stops just outside the door. Leaning on the frame for a minute she considers her options before turning to make her way into Lilly's room. Standing inside the doorway, she just takes in the rumbled bed now filled with memories of love and tenderness. Something she'll never be able to forget.

Picking up the pictures of herself that were laid out on Lilly's desk, she could see evidence of Lilly's love for her. The photos brought back memories of their trip to the beach and what a huge step it was for them. It only reaffirmed in her mind that what they had was right and true and nothing could change that.

Inside the car Lilly's hands gently finger the beads that Miley gave her. Each touch brought back another memory. How hard she worked to get Miley to take them off, and now here she was holding on to them like they were the most precious thing on earth. In a way they were, because to her they symbolized Miley giving her heart to her.

Rolling down the window, she watched the sun filter through the trees as they headed away from the school for what may be the last time. Tears filled her eyes as she rolled it back up, knowing that she had finally found her true love and everything was going to be alright.

**A/N: This concludes the end of the movie. For those of you who have asked yes I am planning on writing my own person ending that will act as an epilogue so watch for that. I'm still not sure how I will end it so it may take awhile but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible.**

**P.S. Anybody seen Transformers more than once? LOL I FREAKING love that movie!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well this definitely took longer than I thought it would and I'll explain why at the end, but here it is sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 11**

It had been two hours since they had taken Lilly away and Miley had not been able to make herself leave the blonde's room. She knew eventually they would come looking for her but she was hoping to hide in there for as long as possible. Inside this room she could pretend like the last few hours never happen.

Sitting there on the bed she was able to let the memories surround her. For the first time in her life she had felt loved and cherished. She wanted to hold on to that feeling. More than that, she wanted Lilly. She wanted her in the forever kind of way.

"Knock, knock," Sarah called from the partially open doorway, alerting Miley to her presence. "I thought I'd find you in here. Mother Kunkle is looking for you. You probably better go to her before she finds you in here."

Miley sighs sadly knowing that she was right and the older woman would have a fit if she found her in Lilly's room. "Yeah just give me a minute."

Reminded of the time when she had been upset and what Miley had done for her, Sarah walked over to the older girl sitting beside her. "I'm sorry Miley, neither one of you deserved this. This is all Amber's fault you know. She told Kunkle where to find you two this morning."

Figuring that was what had happened Miley didn't respond. Instead letting Sarah have the chance to continue, "Now because of her you're miserable, and Miss Truscott is probably going to end up in jail."

Miley let what Sarah said roll over in her head for a minute feeling increasing more upset thinking about her Lilly being trapped behind bars. Thinking of her being surrounding by officers day in and day out and what she might have to endure. And that's when it hit her. The people that had taken Lilly away weren't police officers. They were her father's agents. If that was true she might just be able to get them out of this mess, but she needed a plan.

It only took her a few minutes but she was sure she knew what to do next. "Sarah, just give me another minute and I'll be out alright?" she asked her friend who just nodded.

As soon as she was out of the room Miley pulled out her cell phone. "Hey it's me. I need a favor."

--

Miley rested herself against the wall finding the irony in the situation. This was the exact spot her father had left when he dropped her off and now here she sat waiting for another familiar car to pull up.

With nothing better to do, she let her mind wonder over her meeting with Kunkle earlier. It was pretty much everything she expected it to be. She gave her a lecture and expressed her disappointment and just about everything textbook thing she could spout off. You would think as Lilly's aunt she would have had a little more compassion and understanding but Miley didn't think she had a compassionate bone in her body.

Although it seemed like she was a little too scared of Miley's father to do anything to severe to her, which she was grateful of. What could she do really anyway? She had completed all her courses already and graduation was coming up. The only thing she could really do now was ban her from attending the ceremony. That wasn't a big deal to her anyway since she wasn't planning on attending now as it was.

A black Nissan Xterra pulls up in front of her breaking her out of her thoughts. A blond shaggy haired boy gets out from behind the wheel and walks over to Miley pulling her into the hug. "It's good to see ya in person Sis and not on the cover of the newspaper."

"Very funny Jackson," Miley smiles at him as they release each other from the embrace. The siblings hadn't seen each other for more than a year and a half with Jackson away at college and both wanting to avoid their father as much as possible. They weren't close but they tried to at least keep up on what was going on in the other's lives. She never even had to tell him about being gay, he just always seemed to kind of know. "Thanks for the ride too."

"No problem," he responds sincerely. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I have to try, I love her Jackson." She had told him a few months ago about her crush on the teacher during one of their emails back and forth. This made it easier to catch him up during her earlier phone call.

"Alright then, let's go get your girl," Jackson states, patting her on the shoulder before the two climb into the vehicle and make their way off campus. Miley watches the scenes around her reminded of the drive in and so glad now that she came to this school.

--

The ride seemed too short and far too long at the same time as they pulled up in front of the large Victorian style home. She still hadn't had enough time to figure out just what she was going to say to the man inside. The sooner she got it over with though the sooner she could hopefully be with Lilly again.

"Do you want to me to talk to him with you?" Jackson asked his sister as she made her way out of the vehicle.

Miley gave the idea some thought but decided it probably wasn't a good idea. "No this is probably something I should do on my own, but thanks for the offer."

Reaching the door first, Jackson held it open letting Miley go first. "Alright we'll I'll just stick around for awhile in case you need me."

As they reached the hall that led down to their father's office, Miley turned towards her brother and pulled him into a giant hug. "Thanks for everything bro. It means a lot." She didn't give him a chance to respond, instead leaving him standing there as she made her way down the long hallway.

Standing guard just outside the door was one of Miley's favorites of her father's detail. His name was Marty Cline. He had been with their family for as long as Miley could remember, she considered him more like an uncle than anything else. "Hey Marty, how's it going?"

"Well if it isn't Smiley. I figured you'd turn up sooner or later when I heard about what happened." Hearing the old nickname she knew he was at least on her side in this, he never used that name when he was disappointed in her.

"I need to talk to my dad."

"I wouldn't suggest that right now Miley's he's been on the phone for quite awhile," he tried to stop her verbally but she noticed he didn't even try to step in front of the doorway which meant he was going to keep her from going in there.

"Well that's too bad since I'm sure it's about me anyway."

With her hand on the doorknob she went to enter before being stopped by a hand on her own. Looking up into Marty's eyes, "just promise me one thing," he requested softly. "Please just talk to him calmly and be careful." Nodding her head in agreement he let her arm go and watched her as she entered until the door clicked closed behind her.

Her father stood a few feet away from her with his back turned, to busy on the phone to even noticed someone had entered his private office. "No, I want this done quickly," she heard him pause as the person on the other end started talking. "I don't know what to do with her yet, just keep this as quiet as possible until I handle the situation. M…" the sentence died on his lips as he turned around to find Miley standing there. "I uh, gotta go Matt. I'll call ya back later."

Hitting the end button, the elder Stewart sat the phone down on the desk as he took a seat behind it. Motioning for her to sit down on the other side and was surprised when she did immediately. "Well can't say I'm surprised to see ya, but I did think that school would be able to hold onto ya bit longer. How'd ya get here so fast?"

"I called Jackson," she shrugged it off.

"Hm, I'll have to have a talk with that boy."

"Leave him out of this, it's between you and me." She knew what he was trying to do. The siblings had always stuck up for each other, so he was trying to get out her angry side by bringing Jackson into it. Being angry only proved to him that she was a child and she needed to be adult about this if she had a chance at saving Lilly. "I want you to let Lilly go," she requested calmly.

"What makes you think I have that woman?"

"Because first off the car that took her away was one of yours and second because I know you. You're holding on to her until you can figure out how to keep this out of the newspapers so that your gay daughter doesn't embarrass you again." Locking her eyes with her father's, she could see the truth in his eyes, but she could also see something she hadn't seen in him in a long time and it gave her just a little bit of hope.

Robbie Ray sat there for a moment not sure what to say. It was true trouble seemed to follow his daughter where ever she went but her being gay had never been a problem with him. He had learned from his late wife that love simply was what it was and who you loved shouldn't matter. It was her actions that always disappointed him. "Mile I hope you know I was never embarrassed about you being gay. It was the fighting and the partying that always left me disappointed."

"Whatever Dad, just let her go please," she almost begged.

He let himself think about it for a minute, "I can't just do that, what she did was wrong. Not to mention illegal."

Inside Miley began seething with anger, it was taking everything in her not to let it out. Trying to calm herself down before responding, she took in a deep breath trying to recall the feelings Lilly gave her. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"The hell she didn't! That women seduced and slept with a minor. She deserves to go to jail."

"She didn't seduce me," Miley started but was quickly interrupted by her father. "What else would you call it?"

"She didn't seduce me!" Miley tried again raising her voice this time, "I seduced her!" Pausing to give that thought a minute to sink in. "I tried from the minute I stepped onto that campus to get her attention."

"Miley Ray…"

"No Dad this time I want you to listen to me and to really hear me out. The only thing Lilly is guilty of is of loving me. And I love her, more than anything."

"Even if that's true, she still slept with a seventeen year old girl and that is illegal."

"Come on, I'll be eighteen in less than a week. That's lame and you know it. Please just help me out. I know you can pull some strings and keep her out of jail. I promise you I'll never ask anything else from you ever again and I'll do whatever you want me to do. Just please let her go," she begged this time. "I love Lilly the same way you loved mom. Don't you remember what that was like?"

This gave Robbie Ray pause, letting his thoughts wonder back in time to another brunette. Susan meant the world to him, and when she was gone his world ended. He knew how much losing someone you loved could hurt. He knew what he had to do. He just hoped Miley was going to be okay with what he had to say next.

**A/N: Now you all thought this was the end didn't ya? Unless you were of course observant and noticed I titled it chapter 11 instead of epilogue. **

**The ending started taking on a life of its own and was getting really long in my head. So I decided instead to split it up and make a few more chapters out of it, and maybe a more futuristic epilogue. As we speak I am still writing it though!**

**And I know in my little trailer I originally said I was gonna put Jackson somewhere else but I decided this was much better. Couldn't leave him out of all of the drama. Like the change?**

**One last thought (sorry this is so long) if you were following me before on twitter I had to get a new account cause my old one go hacked so the new link is up on my profile.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well here it is, the final chapter of Loving Miley. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 12**

The last few days had been more than a little confusing to Lilly. When they had come to take her away from the school she was sure she was going to jail. But when the car stopped it wasn't in front of a police station, instead it was some hotel. She wasn't even sure what city they were in. She wasn't allowed to leave the room, and guards surrounded the room at all times.

After asking the question a hundred times she was finally told that she was simply being detained there until the Senator decided what to do with her, but that he would probably want to talk to her before that happened.

She was going stir-crazy just sitting in here without anything to do. The TV couldn't hold her attention for very long. She had never been one to watch TV anyway but living on campus she didn't even have one so she wasn't sure what any of the shows even were.

The bed was alright but not the most comfortable thing in the world. Although she was sure that the one she was sure to use in jail was going to be a lot worse. At least in jail she was fairly certain you were left alone in your cell from time to time. It was getting to be a little unnerving having people surrounded you constantly. The only time she got a little bit of privacy was when she went to the bathroom and even then someone was standing right outside the door. They allowed her to close it, but never lock it.

With the exception of the constant company it might almost be enjoyable having the break from reality if she wasn't left with only her thoughts. Almost every minute was spent going over the last the last nine months or so in her head. And every thought always came back to Miley.

She had loved Mikayla more than she thought she'd ever love anyone. That is until Miley came along. There was just something about the girl that drew her in the minute she stepped foot on campus. She wasn't someone Lilly would ever think she would fall for, but fall in love with her she did anyway.

She didn't regret for one moment what happened between them. There was so much between them that it was bound to happen, she just wished they could have handled it better than they had. She knew from the minute they kissed where it would lead and she should have stopped it until Miley turned eighteen. She didn't do that though and now here she sat.

She knew what they would all say about her now. That she was just another one of those teachers that takes advantage of her students and uses them for her own pleasure. There was no way she could ever convince them that, that wasn't the case. What happened between her and Miley was the real deal. Or she hoped Miley felt the same way. But now she may never know. She may never get to see her again for all she knew. Either way Miley would always have a piece of her heart no matter what happened.

It was almost twenty-fours later exactly from the time she was placed in this room that a man she hadn't seen before came through the door. She didn't pay him much attention thinking he was just another one of the guards taking over, but the way he dressed suggested differently.

Studying his face more closely, she was sure she knew who he was. The resemblance between them was pretty apparently, but maybe only to someone who knew those features so intimately.

Without speaking a word he made his way over to the small table by the window signally to her to sit down across from him. She followed him recognizing why he chose the table for them to sit rather than the couch. The table suggested professionalism and a neutral place to talk. It also made the other person slightly uncomfortable helping their feelings of being on edge.

He waited until they were both seated before he began. "Miss Truscott, surely by now you have figured out who I am." She didn't answer him knowing that Senator Stewart wasn't asking her a question, rather asserting that he had the power to do with her as he pleased. "My daughter seems to think that I should just let you go. That you have done nothing wrong. We both know that isn't entirely true, don't we?"

"Yes, sir," she answered quickly, casting her eyes downward in shame.

Leaning back in his chair, he studied her carefully letting out a sigh. "I've spoken to her and heard her side of how things happened. I guess what I'm really here for is to hear what you have to say."

Tilting her head back up she studied his features for a minute trying to figure out just what he was expecting from her. Unsure of what to say, she decided to speak straight from the heart. "Senator, I know what happened was partially my fault and take full blame for what happened. I honestly tried to keep my distance, but I just could. I fell in love with your daughter sir, and I'm not ashamed to admit that. I realize there was a better time and place for such a thing to happen, but I don't regret what happened. I'm truly sorry though."

Once Lilly was done speaking a deathly silence came over the room. Robby Ray held eye contact with the young teacher, trying to decipher the truth in her eyes, looking for what he daughter saw in the young woman. It only took him a minute to find the truth and honesty in her eyes and it made it so much harder to say what he had to say next. He knew it had to be done though.

"Alright, here's how things are going to work. I'm not going to press any charges or anything like that as long as you follow my conditions."

Lilly couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to go to jail. She couldn't let herself get too excited though, not having heard the conditions just let. Instead she just nodded her head in agreement and waited for him to continue.

"First being that you resign from teaching, as I'm sure you've probably already decided to do." She nodded her head again, having already made that decision before even entering her aunt's office. "The second condition being no talking to the media. We'll do our best to keep it as quiet as possible but there are no guarantees."

That was easy enough, she wasn't too keen on talk to them anyway. She knew she'd just come out looking like the bad guy even if she did try to explain herself. They always had their way of twisting people's words.

"Now as for my last condition, I think it's best if you have no contact with my daughter right now." Lilly knew this was coming, but still it hurt to actually hear it said. Atleast if she was in jail there would be a reason not to see Miley. But to be free and not being able to see her would be unbearable. She would just have to do it though.

"I understand," she agreed quietly.

"Now my staff will take you home to your beach house, after that it will be up to you to decide what to do next. Even under the circumstances I do wish you the best."

He didn't even give her time to respond, instead standing up then and heading right out the door, leaving Lilly sitting there wondering just what was going to happen now.

Shortly after the door closed behind him, the team of guards around her began to pack everything up and get out of there. Within an hour she was in yet another government marked car, this time heading towards the beach that she once called home and would again.

The Senator wasn't lying, as soon as they saw her inside the house they were gone just as quickly leaving her there alone.

The last few days had seemed like a blur, or a really bad dream. It couldn't possibly be real right? Deep down she knew she was just trying not to deal with the reality of the situation by convincing herself it wasn't all real. She was grateful she was going to be spending who knows how long behind bars, but her mind couldn't help but wonder to a certain brunette.

Miley had come to mean so much to her and she didn't know if she'd ever get the chance to see the young girl again. It seemed unlikely now. She also had to accept the fact that it was possible that Miley didn't feel the same either. She knew in her heart she was more than a conquest to the teenager, but she wasn't sure if what Miley felt was love or not.

Heading towards the bedroom she crawled under the covers trying to remember the feeling of having Miley's arms around her here in this bed. Eyes growing heavy, she fell asleep sure she'd never feel that again.

--

Closing the gas tank on the car, Miley headed inside. Finding the snack aisle she found a small package of cookies that would hold her over for the rest of her journey. Grabbing a bottle of water as well she headed up to the cashier. "These and gas please."

While she waited for him to ring her up, her eyes happened to glance at the newspaper on the stand next to her. Smiling she picked it up seeing Lilly's face on the front page. The caption above it read "No Charges To Be Filed In Teacher Student Sex Scandal." Her dad had tried to keep the whole thing under wraps but somehow it got out anyway.

The whole thing had caused a bit of a stir, but calmed down almost immediately afterward once they realized there wasn't going to be any sort of trial. Sitting the paper down on the counter the guy rang it up with her other stuff before telling her the total. Handing him her credit card, she signed the receipt and headed back out to her Silver Bug. Slipping the newspaper into her backpack on the passenger seat, she started her car back up and took off.

The view of the beach running along the highway was beautiful this time of day. The sun was beginning to set leaving an orangish glow on everything around her. Putting the top down, she weaved her hand up and down through the air, remembering another time she'd done the same thing on this same road.

It had been almost a month since she'd last seen Lilly. When she had talked to her father that day, he had asked her to come home for the summer so that they could spend some time together and repair their damaged relationship. It wasn't really a request, more of an order. Jackson had hung around for a bit, but he was still more wary of their father and headed back to college after a week, leaving them alone to get to know each other again.

It was easier than they had both expected it to be. Once they sat down and really tried to talk things out everything seemed to be much better between them. Knowing their relationship was back on track, he had agreed it was time she started living her own life and let her go early with the understanding to keep in touch like a normal family.

Parking her small car along the road she headed down the steps toward the beach. She had intentionally parked a ways away so as not to blow the surprise that she was there. Walking down the row of houses until she found the one she wanted, car parked in the driveway letting her know the person she wanted to see was indeed home.

Knocking loudly on the door, she heard the shuffling of feet from inside making their way to the front door. The door slowly crept open to show the beautiful blonde inside.

Lilly could scarcely believe what she was seeing. It had been a month since she'd seen Miley and she had convinced herself she never would again, and yet there she stood and Lilly had to stop herself from fainting. "Mi…Miley?" she questioned disbelieving.

She wasn't given more time to say anything else as Miley's arms were quickly around her and she felt the taller woman's lips on her own just as quickly. She sighed in ecstasy, parting her lips in the process giving Miley access to her mouth. Their tongues began dueling for dominance and Miley's hands made their way down to her butt holding her tightly. Lilly couldn't believe this was happening, in the middle of her doorway for all the world to see at that.

As if Miley read her mind she began gently walking them both inside kicking the door closed behind her. It wasn't until Lilly felt the couch on the back of her legs did she allow reality to sink in, pulling away from Miley's mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"I would think that was obvious," Miley smirked, leaning back to kiss her again.

Holding her hand up to stop the persistent brunette, "What about what your dad said? That we shouldn't see each other?"

"He didn't mean forever, he just thought it best if we stayed apart until everything died down. Plus he wanted me to spend some time with him and figure out what I wanted. And what I want is you…forever."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive. I think I've been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you." The vulnerability in both girls eyes was apparent, both of them afraid the other one had moved on. Looking into Miley's eyes as if she was looking into her soul, Lilly could see the truth hidden there and she could help but feel excited.

Smiling, "good, cause I love you too." As soon as the words left her lips they were being claimed once again in a fiery kiss.

Miley pulled away with a devious smile. "Now that, that's settled we have lots of catching up to do."

"And just what did you have in mind?" Lilly questioned seductively. Miley leaned in and began whispering in Lilly's ear. "Ooh I like that idea," Lilly admitted before pulling Miley down by the neck sealing their lips together again as they slowly made their way into the bed room, closing the door behind them.

--

**Epilogue**

**Five Years Later**

Miley rushed around the small beach house that had been her home for the last five years trying to make sure everything was perfect. Lilly should be home any minute now and she had a big surprise for her. It was something they had both been hoping for, for awhile, but until Miley was sure she hadn't dared let Lilly know it might be happening.

The two had gotten married the year before shortly after Miley had finally finished all her classes at the nearby college, majoring in English and music. She figured that while she was trying to make it as a singer/songwriter that maybe she could do some writing on the side as well. Which so far mostly consisted of writing publications for her father's never ending campaigns.

The two had managed to keep their relationship close. Every now and again they'd go out and do something together. He was also a frequent dinner guest here at the beach house. After a little hesitance on both their parts Robbie Ray and Lilly had managed to become fairly close as well. As much as anyone would who dated the Senator's daughter. Although if elections worked out in their favor he would no longer be senator but the President of the United States.

Miley had high hopes that it would happen. Though she was sad to think he'd be moving across the country permanently. When she had expressed her concerns to Lilly, the other woman had easily said they could go with him. They couldn't do that though, Lilly was really starting to make a name for herself for in the photography and art world and Miley didn't want to see her lose all that.

Miley smiled remembering the two day argument about it. Not because of the arguing, but because the making up and been exceptional and in part led to another decision they made that night. Which brought them back to Miley trying to make everything perfect for tonight.

She felt Lilly's presence outside long before she heard the backdoor slide open to reveal the blonde woman who had aged well in the last five years. Miley's heart leapt in her throat as she looked over the person she fell in love with more every day.

After their customary greeting kiss, Lilly pulled back to look at Miley then around the room. "Smells good in here." Taking a deep breath, "By the scent of it I'm guess you cooked my favorite of all your dad's recipes."

"Awe now you blew one of my surprises. Good thing I've got another one in store for tonight," Miley smiled sweetly, leading Lilly into the dining room where dinner was waiting for them.

Lilly knew better than to question Miley on the surprise. She's to stubborn to give it up so she would just have to wait until she was ready to let her in on it. They ate by candlelight as the caught up on each other's day before Miley led them both down to the beach where she had a blanket already set up so they could enjoy the stars and the sound of the waves.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on yet?" Lilly questioned innocently after the two were spread out in each other's arms staring at the night sky.

"Remember when we decided that maybe it was time we made a change in our lives?"

"Yeah…" Lilly responded unsure where Miley was trying to go with this.

Miley just turned to face Lilly, giving her a passionate kiss before looking deeply into her eyes. "Well it's happened, I'm pregnant."

Whispering, "really?"

"Mmhmm," Miley answered with a smile on her face. Lilly had been unsure at first when she suggested the idea to Miley about them having a child. That maybe Miley would say she was too young, being fresh out of college and hadn't really experienced the world. Her wife had surprised her though, agreeing instantly and even suggesting she be the one to get pregnant since she was younger and therefore it would be easier on her body or so she believed.

She could see the excitement in Miley's eyes now that they were truly going to have a baby. Placing her hand on her wife's stomach and rubbing gently, Lilly leaned forward and kissed Miley again. "I love you so much Miley."

"I love you too baby."

**A/N: The main part of the ending stemmed from the alternate ending on the DVD as well as a few things I've heard Katherine Brooks the Director say how she would have liked to have end it if she would have had more time and money to do so. The Epilogue was all mine though Haha.**

**I'd like to thank all my faithful reviewers you guys are awesome! AlvinFan07, Blood Red Diamond, Croaker001, DL4SG-Unbroken, GiaB224, Grownup-Truscott, , Lita Rocks LbC, -Little Clip-, Music and Reading Lover, Pokemon4eva, SilviaLia, Sophi20, Truscott, and many more!**

**Also I'm going to be taking a poll as to what my next Liley should be as I have several ideas and no idea which to do haha. But I'm not going to give you a lot of details just the title and a A/S/L type summary so vote which on whichever sounds most interesting haha. Thanks!**

1 The Farmer's Wife- late 20's/Tennessee/Things never change

2 Heart Runs Empty- 30's/Malibu/Love in the least expected place

3 The Nanny- late 20's/LA/Blame the kids

4 Innocence (idea concocted with Grownup-Truscott)


End file.
